Family is Everything
by moondancer7825
Summary: Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes things causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. MPREG AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Family is Everything**

**Disclaimer:** While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.

**Author Note:** This story is AU and SLASH. If you do not like either of those two then please find another story to read. While this is slash there will not be any overly graphic sex scenes. I do not yet have a beta but I am looking if someone would like to volunteer. This is my first published fic so please be kind and do not flame. I am very open to opinions and criticisms as long as they are constructive. If you see an error please tell me where. I am not the best when it comes to leaving reviews but I ask that those that can, do. And no I will never hold a chapter hostage for lack of reviews. I won't promise a schedule for posting since I have 3 children at home but I will try to post once a week if not more often. It all depends on our schedule.

**Summary:** The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH.

**Important Story Notes: **

Lucius turned spy after The Chamber of Secrets when he realized what the diary was. His motives for the diary incident were due to the feud between his family and the Weasleys not to bring back the Dark Lord.

Draco was sent out of the country as soon as he turned 17 to spare him from the war as much as possible.

Lucius and Severus have been in a relationship since Lucius turned spy and divorced his wife. For two years they struggled with their attraction to Harry and finally formed a triad after the Dark Lord's defeat.

* * *

Eighteen year old Harry Potter slowly walked up the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. As he did he surveyed the clean up and construction taking place all over the grounds. Wizards, witches, house-elves and all manner of other creatures worked together for the second time in centuries to achieve a common goal, returning the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts to the way they used to be. The way the grounds looked before the final battle that had taken place just one month before.

Harry was saddened by the damage that he could see in every direction he looked. His first and only home had been destroyed that night. While true that it did still stand and was still inhabitable in parts, many other parts would need to be replaced. Gryffindor tower had been reduced to rubble, the headmasters' as well. Hagrid's hut was burned to the ground. The stables were demolished allowing some of Hagrid's animals to run free. Harry gave a quiet chuckle watching Charlie Weasley and a few of his dragon handler friends running around trying to subdue the two griffins that had attempted to make their home in the middle of the lake. Of course the giant squid was not helping matters, what with swinging it's tentacles at the poor handlers every time they got too close.

Turning a little further towards the castle his eyes fell upon the memorial that had been built to commemorate those that fell during the battle. While the numbers were fairly low for the light side, they were devastating to Harry. While Harry stood between Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, performing the spell that would permanently send the Dark Lord to hell, all around him his friends and family were falling in battle. Some never to get up again.

Of the Weasley's only Charlie, Bill, and George survived. If you can call it surviving. Charlie had only minor injuries that healed quickly. Bill had been mauled by Greyback and while he wasn't a full werewolf, he would never be the same again. Scars marred his once handsome face and his personality was a little more wolfish even if he would never actually transform. George was, in a way, the worst injured. Not only did he lose his left leg to a severing hex, in a sense he lost his right arm as well. His twin. Fred was felled by an Avada Kedavra shot at his back by the bitch Bellatrix. The loss of his twin had sent George into a horrible depression leaving him locked in St. Mungos on suicide watch.

Poor Ron had died pushing Hermione out of the way of a dark arts spell that ended up slicing him completely through across the chest. Unfortunately he didn't succeed in saving Hermione as the spell clipped her neck severing an artery. She bled out before anyone realized she was even injured.

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny died while protecting the younger years that were hidden in the Room of Requirements. Evidently the magic of the room was no match for the club of a giant being swung at the castle walls. The back wall of the room exploded with debris flying everywhere killing the three Weasleys and fifteen children between the ages of eleven and fourteen.

Perhaps the toughest blow to the family was the death of Percy. It was not his death that hurt, it was the ugly black skull and snake tattoo that was discovered on his left forearm peeking out from his torn and tattered robs.

A little stirring and soft whimper brought Harry's attention to the small bundle in his arms. Looking at the two month old infant brought tears to his eyes. He remembered very well the day that Remus and Tonks told him they were expecting and asked him to be the child's godfather. He was overjoyed and swore he would be the best godfather any child could ever ask for. Through out the pregnancy, Tonks stayed with her parents under a fidelius charm. Remus and Harry begged her to stay there after little Teddy was born and for awhile she did. Increasing worry for her husband pushed her to leave her newborn son with his grandparents and join Remus to prepare for battle.

Teddy was only 4 weeks old on the night of the final battle. The night he became an orphan. Remus had fallen to a stunner thrown by Dolohov and was chained with silver to a tree in an attempt to draw Harry out. Tonks was so distraught over her husband's condition she did not realize she was running into a trap as she ran to try and free him. Dolohov was about to stun her when he realized the trap was no longer needed as Harry was already battling the Dark Lord. Instead he disillusioned himself and allowed Tonks to attempt to free her love. While she was undoing the chains, Dolohov walked up behind her stabbing her through the heart with a silver sword he had transfigured from a tree limb. That one swing was all it took to orphan young Teddy as the blade didn't stop and continued on to impale Remus as well.

When the battle was over, Harry spent many hours comforting those that lost loved ones and seeing that the injured were tended. Finally; on the verge of collapse, Severus and Lucius, both of which had been spies for years, picked up the battle worn young man and carried him to their rooms in the dungeons. Thankfully, one level of the castle that was mostly unharmed. Cradled in between the two men he once despised, he allowed them to strip him down and together the three climbed into the shower to wash of the blood and grim from the night. After a long hot shower, they helped the younger man into some clean pajama bottoms and took turns treating each other's wounds. As they climbed in bed together Harry noticed something different about Severus' arm. Looking to Lucius he saw the same thing. The dark mark was gone. "You're free." Harry whispered, "You're finally free." Lucius looked at his arm, only just now realizing that his pale skin was completely bare for the first time in twenty years. "No Love," Lucius said, "We're all free." And with that the three men fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in many years. Safe in the knowledge that the Dark Lord was gone for good and they were free to finally be together.

That night was the first of many that the three spent together. After fighting the attraction for two years, they finally gave in and allowed themselves to be truly happy. Plans were being made to remodel Malfoy Manor to make it more fitting to the triad as neither Spinners End nor Grimmuald Place were acceptable for them to live in. Both Severus and Harry saw them as prisons not homes.

Last night Harry received an owl from Andromeda asking him to come see her as soon as possible regarding custody of Teddy. Harry was thrilled to be able to have the chance to raise his godson and promptly told Lucius that they would need to remodel a room into a nursery near the master bedroom so that Harry would be close if the baby woke in the middle of the night. Lucius' already pale skin seemed to pale further at this comment. "I thought Theodore was perfectly fine being raised by Andromeda," said Lucius. Harry gave him an odd look and replied, "Well, of course he's fine being raised there for now but Andy is getting old and even though she loves Teddy, she's not in any condition to be permanently raising a child. Besides, he's my godson and I intend to raise him." Harry turned his back to get a drink and didn't see the glare aimed at him from Lucius or the look of concern that Severus sent the older man. Just then a knock sounded at the door pulling all of their thoughts to the headmaster and the rebuilding of the school.

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled down at the little one in his arms peering around him. "I wish that it was your parents raising you with me visiting on the weekends to spoil you rotten but I promise we'll have a good life together. I'm going to raise you with all the love that I never had as a child and you will never truly want for anything. Come on little man, I think it's time to introduce you properly to the two men that are going to help me raise you."

* * *

Harry was speaking softly to Teddy when he came upon the portrait hiding the entrance to Severus' quarters. He was about to speak the password when he heard yelling from inside. He paused to listen to see what he was about to walk into.

"I don't care Severus; I've done my duty and given an heir to my family name. I will not raise another child!"

"Lucius, please, you must see this from Harry's point of view. Teddy is the only family he has left. Family is everything to him. You can not just ask him to walk away from the responsibility he has to the child. Besides he is young. You should know by now that he would want to have children. It's always been a dream of his to have a big family. How can you ask him to give up his dream because you don't want it?"

"It's easy; I will not raise that half-breed. And I will not be having anymore children. Either he realizes that or he has no part in my future."

"Lucius, please, be reasonable."

"No. I've made my decision and now you must make yours. Do you stand by me in this, or do you throw away a 6 year relationship over Harry?"

"I love you Lucius and I don't want to lose you…"

Harry didn't wait around to hear anymore. With tears streaming down his face he bolted out of the dungeons as fast as he could. He didn't stop running until he reached Professor Dumbledore's new office near the Great Hall. Panting, crying, and trying to sooth the now terrified infant, he pounded on the office door.

"Harry my boy, has something happened? Are you alright?"

"Albus, may we come in? I need to speak with you urgently."

Albus looked into those startling green eyes filled with pain as the tears streaked down Harry's face. "Come in my son, come in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Family is Everything**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer and important story information.

Author Note: It seems I forgot to mention that this would be an MPREG story. And here I thought I'd covered everything I needed to bring up. I hope this doesn't offend anyone although I do think it was kind of obvious that it was likely to end up being an mpreg story. I'm getting this chapter out a little quicker than I'd thought but then again I did have it started before I posted the first one. I could have made this longer but it seemed like a good stopping point.

In response to reviews: First of all, YAY!! I'm actually a little surprised at how quickly I was getting notices for story alerts/favorites/reviews. I wanted to take a minute to respond to a few of the reviews.

LillianaSnape212: I completely agree. Lucius doesn't care about Harry at all. Attraction is not the same as love. Keep in mind, just because he turned spy doesn't mean he's completely over his pureblood upbringing. Yes, I agree I made Snape look a little too passive. It wasn't entirely my intention however I knew he'd be ooc in this story. It's probably because I tend to see him as someone that puts up a huge front to cover the fact that he has had a very rough and lonely past. Sometimes I see him as the kind of person that would be cold and uncaring to a lover to protect his own heart and other times I see him as someone that once he's in a relationship would do anything to keep it. Don't give up on Snape yet, Harry ran off without hearing the whole fight. It will be awhile but I do intend to show the full scene in the future.

Duleny: Don't worry; threesomes will not be the norm for this story.

**Previously in Family is Everything:**

"_Albus, may we come in? I need to speak with you urgently."_

_Albus looked into those startling green eyes filled with pain as the tears streaked down _

_Harry's face. "Come in my son, come in."_

* * *

Albus moved aside to allow Harry and Teddy to enter and ushered them to a nearby couch where Harry proceeded to collapse into Albus' arms. Not many people knew but Albus and Harry had become quite close through the last few years. In fact, since the death of Sirius, Albus had come to see Harry as his son in all but blood. He loved the boy and would do anything to wipe the devastation from his face.

"Harry, tell me what has happened" Albus whispered while trying to remove the still crying infant from his distraught godfather's arms.

"They… they… they don't want us!"

"Now Harry I'm sure that's not true. All three of you seemed perfectly content with each other when I left last night. How could you possibly have come to that conclusion?" Albus was very confused. Just last night they seemed to have a perfect relationship. In fact he was amazed at how quickly they'd moved into a comfortable routine. You'd think that they had been together for years instead of weeks.

Having succeeded in quieting the child, Albus conjured a bouncy seat and placed the child in it to play with the enchanted quidditch mobile. A wave of his wand conjured a full tea service which he prepared to Harry's liking and turned back to listen to his story. Harry proceeded to tell him everything. From Lucius cold inquires of why he wanted to raise Teddy to the end of the argument he'd overheard before seeking out the headmaster.

By the time he'd finished speaking, his whimpering had turned back to full fledged tears while Albus was seeing red. HOW DARE THEY! Ok he could see that it was all Lucius doing but Severus wasn't standing up to him so he was just as at fault in Albus' mind.

Who did Lucius think he was demanding such things? He'd already raised an heir, indeed! He knew the man didn't raise Draco. The only one raising him had been house-elves. And just because he had an heir, what about the other two family names? Harry was the last Potter and Severus, while being a Snape, was the last living Prince. Where their lines just supposed to die out because Lucius couldn't be bothered to "raise" any more children?

Then his mind turned to the comments about Teddy. A half-breed? Yes, yes, his father was a werewolf but honestly, to be so cruel to a newborn babe! Albus had been naïve enough to believe that Lucius had truly stopped believing that pureblood nonsense. After all, what right did he have to call anyone a half-breed when Lucius himself was part Veela? Now he was seeing the light, unfortunately it was coming at the cost of his son's fragile self-esteem.

Anyone that saw Albus right now would wonder how he could have ever been described as being a kindly grandfather type. He was seething. He wanted nothing more than to torture those men for the torment they caused his son. His son, Oh Goddess! How was he going to help his son get through this? Ok first things first. Calm the boy; ask his intentions and then plan. Albus wasn't considered a master manipulator and chess player for nothing. He'd figure out a way to help Harry get through this. With that he turned from his thoughts and proceeded with damage control.

"Come now Harry, you must calm down so that we can think about this logically and decide where to go from here. Come on now, dry those tears and think about little Teddy and his needs. As much as you want to wallow in self pity, you're a father now and the boy needs you."

Teddy picked that moment to grow bored with his toy and started to whimper to be fed. Harry let out a sad laugh and prepared the babe a bottle.

"Hush little one, I got you and no matter what anyone says or does, I'm never letting you go. I promise you'll always have me." Settling back on the couch to feed Teddy he turned to Albus.

"I know you wanted me to take the DADA post in the fall but I just can't stay. I can't walk around every day seeing their faces knowing how they really feel about us. And I won't raise Teddy around people that can treat him like they did."

"I understand Harry but where do you plan on going?"

"I know that the Potters and Blacks each have a few homes that I can choose from," he paused biting his lower lip in thought. "I think though, after everything I've been through, I want," he paused again to get the courage to tell his mentor and father figure what he was sure would be a shock. "."

"I'm sorry but can you repeat that a little slower," Albus replied with a smile on his face.

"I want to leave the wizarding world for awhile. I'm tired of the fame and attention and I just want to be a normal young man for awhile. Besides in the muggle world, there is less chance that I'll run into someone that knows the bloody arses I'm leaving."

"Ahh, I understand. While it's my hope that you won't leave us for long, I will support you in your need to do this.

"Thank you Albus."

"Do you have any idea of a destination?"

"I was kind of leaning towards America. Maybe California as I'd like to live near the water."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. There is even a wizarding village near San Francisco if you would need anything or just would like to visit."

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now I think I need to change this little guy and send an elf to pack my things before heading to Gringotts to take care of some business."

"Before you do that, there is something I would like to discuss with you. For years I've wanted to do this but with the war it wasn't possible. I know that you're a little old for it; however, I would like to offer none the less. I've always considered you as family and the past few years as the son I never had. Before you leave I would like it very much if you would allow me to make that official."

"You… you… you want to adopt me?" Harry nearly chocked on the words as he tried to get them out. Tears starting to form in his eyes again.

"Yes Harry. I would like that very much. I have never had an heir and I can not think of anyone that would make me prouder to have as my son."

Harry took a deep breath before replying, "I… I'd like that very much," with a genuine smile on his face.

"Good. Then why don't you take care of the things you need to do and then we can head off to Gringotts where we can complete the adoption papers as well as the financial arrangements that you need to make."

"Alright. DOBBY." With a pop the exuberant little house elf arrived.

"What can Dobby be doings for Master Harry Potter Sir?

"Dobby, I need you to do me a favor. Now, you must do this as quietly as you can without anyone seeing you. I need you to go down to Professor Snape's quarters and pack all of my things as quickly as you can and then come back here."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby be doing that right away and Dobby not be letting Master Harry Potter Sirs two snakes see him do it."

"Thank you Dobby."

By the time Harry was done changing the baby, Dobby had popped back in with his trunk.

"Thank you Dobby. You've been a truly great friend during my time here. I'm gonna miss you." Harry bent down to give the suddenly sad elf a hug. When he pulled back he noticed that Dobby was crying as well.

"Dobby, there is one more task I'd like you to complete. I'm going to write a letter and I'd like you to give it to Professor Snape but I want you to wait and give it to him tonight at dinner. Can you do that for me? Hopefully I'll have enough time to get away before he realizes I'm gone."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir. Dobby be waiting until dinner to give the letter to Master Harry Potter Sirs snake."

"Thank you again Dobby. Albus would you mind holding Teddy while I write the letter."

"Not a problem my son. Why don't I take him down to watch the show the dragon handlers are putting on near the lake? This way you can take your time and have your privacy to do what you need."

"Thank you Albus."

* * *

An hour later Harry emerged from Albus' office with a newly transfigured bottomless bag on his shoulder which held both his and his new son's only possessions. Catching up with Albus and a giggling Teddy, they began a somewhat slow walk to the gate. Upon reaching the end of the anti-apparition wards, Harry turned and whispered a soft "good-bye."

* * *

Four hours later, a newly dubbed Harry Potter-Black-Dumbledore hugged his father good-bye before turning and boarding a plane to America.

Albus stood staring out the window watching the plane take flight with a single tear rolling down his face. "Come back to us soon my son. No matter what you believe your home is here with us. Be safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Family is Everything**

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own. See chapter 1 for full disclaimer and important story information.

Author Notes: 19 total reviews! And I'm just amazed by the number of alerts that I've received. This idea had been bugging me for some time but I really didn't think many people would be interested in it. So, thank you to all that reviewed and or signed up for alerts. I wish I could comment to you all but I wanted to get this chapter out so I'm just going to cut it short and just say thank you.

I'm really not confident in how this chapter came out. I had originally planned to push the scene back a bit and have it shown as a memory but I realized if I did that then this scene would be hidden for many chapters. So I went ahead with it now, it works to do it now, although there will probably be a flash back in later chapters to this scene. Still, I'm not 100% sure with how it turned out. Part of me wanted to turn it a lot more aggressive but it just wasn't working right in my head.

Also a note of something that I thought should be known and really didn't want to work it into the chapters somehow so I'm just going to tell you. In this story, Lucius resigned as a member of the Board of Governors to free up his time now that the war is over and since his child is no longer a student there wasn't much need for him to have such access to the school. Slightly important but not overly so, more like a good to know type of thing.

Anyways, on with the story. Please let me know what you think. Of the three chapters I've done, this is the one that has given me the most grief so far.

* * *

Earlier that day in the personal chambers of Potion Master Professor Severus Snape…

Having returned from an early meeting with the team working to remodel Malfoy Manor, Lucius walked into Severus quarters and hung up his cloak. Finding the living room and bedroom empty, he entered Severus private potions lab. Upon noticing that Severus had not yet started the potion, he snuck up behind the man and slithered his arms around his waist, placing a gentle kiss on Severus neck before whispering to him.

"Hello Love."

Twisting in Lucius grasp, Severus turned and placed a soft kiss on Lucius lips. Not liking the gentleness of it, Lucius quickly deepened the kiss into one that was more passionate. Nearly brutal in its intensity.

"Well hello to you too."

"And where has our sexy little lion disappeared to?"

Severus had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over very well but knew that he couldn't avoid the subject for long.

"He has gone to meet with Andromeda about the custody papers and bringing Teddy to live here in the castle."

"HE'S DONE WHAT!? Why would he do such as stupid thing without talking with us first?"

Lucius quickly pulled away from Severus and started pacing the room. The move was so fast that he practically pushed the other man into the worktable.

"Well, he did mention it last night Lucius. Granted I thought we should have discussed it more but we both knew he would be bringing the child back with him to raise."

"We both knew no such thing!"

"What are you on about? Surely you realized that he has every intention on raising the child. He even mentioned turning one of the rooms near us in the manor into a nursery."

"Like I would ever allow such a thing to happen. He may have mentioned it; however, it was not set in stone and I have no intention on allowing it to happen."

Severus was startled by this comment. Of course Harry would want the nursery near the master bedroom. The young man was obsessed with the little family he had left and would want to be a hands on father figure for the child instead of having him room on the other side of the manor being raised by house-elves like Draco.

"Lucius, Harry is not like you. He wants to raise Teddy not foist him off on the elves."

"Foist him off on the elves? I don't care who raises him as long as it is done in someone else's home!"

"Are you seriously telling me you do not want Harry to take custody of the boy?"

"It's not that I do not want him to take custody. I refuse to allow it! I have done my penance in child rearing hell; let someone else raise the beast!"

That sent Severus' mind reeling and his shoulders slumped slightly as he processed what Lucius had said.

"I know that's how you feel Lucius, although I can not fathom your reasoning but you can not do this to Harry. If you do not pull yourself together and support him in this, you will push him away from you. Away from us."

The last was said so softly it almost wasn't heard. Severus couldn't believe what was happening. He thought he knew Lucius better than this. After all the years that they had been friends and the later years as lovers, he honestly thought that Lucius was over this superiority crap. How could he possibly be so blind? How could he possibly love someone that talks of a child in such a callus fashion?

"I don't care Severus; I've done my duty and given an heir to my family name. I will not raise another child!"

"Lucius, please, you must see this from Harry's point of view. Teddy is the only family he has left. Family is everything to him. You can not just ask him to walk away from the responsibility he has to the child. Besides he is young. You should know by now that he would want to have children. It's always been a dream of his to have a big family. How can you ask him to give up his dream because you don't want it?"

"It's easy; I will not raise that half-breed. And I will not be having anymore children. Either he realizes that or he has no part in my future."

"Lucius, please, be reasonable."

"No. I've made my decision and now you must make yours. Do you stand by me in this, or do you throw away a 6 year relationship over Harry?"

"I love you Lucius and I don't want to lose you bu…"

Lucius interrupted him with an exclamation of, "I knew you would see things my way. I…"

It was Severus turn to interrupt with a raise of his hand that had an effect similar to if he had used a Petrificus Totalus on his lover.

"You misunderstand me Lucius. Or rather, you didn't allow me to finish. I do not want to lose you; however, you are not the only one in this relationship who has wants and opinions. What about what Harry wants? What about what I want?"

"Wha…"

"You seem to forget that you are not the only one that is an heir to a family line. Would you in your arrogance and stubborn headedness go against your upbringing and effectively terminate three ancient and noble bloodlines?"

"What in the name of Merlin are you on about?"

"You have stated that YOU have given your family name an heir, what about Harry and I? Harry is the only heir of both the Potter and Black lines as I am the only heir to the Prince bloodline. Would you have all three of our lines end just to suit your demands?"

Lucius sneered, "I do not care what you have to do. If your lines die out, so be it. If you have to hire some whore to fulfill the obligation, so be it. I really do not care as long as the bastard is not brought into my life and home."

"So you would have Harry and I both have affairs and then dump the child with no care what so ever? I knew you could be a cruel bastard; however…"

CRACK

The move was so fast that Severus never saw the fist heading for his nose.

"You will not speak to me like that."

Severus looked up at him. One hand holding his bleeding nose, the other clutched tightly to his wand.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. GET. OUT!"

"Gladly. Perhaps by the time I return you will have come to your senses."

This time Severus really did cast the Petrificus Totalus spell on Lucius. Muttering a soft Episkey to repair his broken nose and a Scourgify to clean the blood off his face and robes. Severus then turned back to Lucius lying on the dungeon floor.

"You listen to me and listen well for I will not repeat myself. I may love you; however, I will not be treated like this. I am not some servant that you can order around and abuse as you please. And as of this moment we are no longer partners. No longer friends. I want you out of my quarters, out of this school, and out of my life! I have spent the last twenty years being ordered, manipulated and abused by a tyrant and the headmaster. I've served my time and I will not have YOU try to imprison me further. Now GET OUT!"

With that he conjured a snake that looked eerily similar to Nagini and cast Oppugno causing the snake to attack Lucius as he lifted the binding spell. Lucius bolted up as fast as he could and tore out of the dungeons bellowing, "THIS IS NOT OVER! NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER WANT YOU! YOU WILL BE BEGGING AT MY FEET FOR FORGIVNESS!" with the snake nipping at his heels.

Severus muttered a Finite Incantatem on the snake when Lucius was far enough away. Slamming the door, he instantly threw up locking and warding spells before collapsing on the floor in tears. Smacking his head repeatedly on the door he couldn't help but think how lucky he was to still have Harry. Lucius was right. Who else but those two would love him? He was nothing but an ugly old former death eater turned spy. He'd lived alone for years, pushing everyone aside, keeping to himself and an occasional acquaintance just to ensure he could do his job as a spy and come out of the war alive.

He was such a looser. Hell, he hardly had anything to his name. His grandparents disowned his mother for marrying a muggle. They took pity on him in later years by allowing him enough money to pay for his schooling and to earn his Masters. He knew from their will that if he had children with another witch or wizard, his children would inherit the entire Prince fortune; however, that did him little good and if he had children with a muggle, they too would be left with nothing.

Yes he had a house. Not much of one. After his mother's death he left it as quickly as possible and the house fell quickly into disrepair without him there to help his worthless muggle father keep up with the repairs.

He had a job. One that he really did not despise, despite popular opinion. Yes he hated the fact that most of the children were incompetent dunderheads when it came to potions yet there were a few each year that showed promise and the job did allow him to pursue his passion, research and development of potions. Despite the time constraints of teaching and being a spy for the light, he had still managed to create the Wolfsbane potion and the Anti-Cruciatus potion. One being helpful to allow werewolves to keep their minds during the full moon and the other helping to cure the affects of the Cruciatus curse. Both had brought him a sizeable income. He would have earned more from them if it was not for that ugly tattoo that once adorned his arm. So while the money was sizeable, it did not last long leaving him just as broke as he was before.

Severus dragged himself out of his depressing thoughts and headed for the bathroom. A nice long bath was just what he needed to start thinking clearly again. Hopefully by the time he was done, Harry would be home.

Severus was starting to get worried. Harry had been gone all day. It was now nearly dinner time and he had yet to hear from his young lover. Fearing that something might have happened to the danger magnet, he went to the floo to call Andromeda. Maybe he was still there just spending time with the family.

Severus tossed a handful of floo powder in the fire and when the flames turned green he kneeled down and stuck his head in.

"Andromeda Tonks, Tonks Cottage."

A few moments of spinning and his head appeared out of the fireplace in Tonks Cottage.

"Andromeda. Andromeda are you there?"

Severus heard soft footsteps before seeing the older woman walk into the room drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Severus, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Harry was still with you. I would have thought he'd have returned by now and with a few Death Eaters still on the loose, I was a little concerned."

"Why no, Harry and Teddy left hours ago. I'm sure it's nothing. They have probably gone to Diagon Alley. Harry needed to pick up some items for Teddy. We decided that most of his stuff would stay here for when he visits so Harry needs to replace nearly an entire nursery full of stuff."

"Of course, I am ashamed to admit I had not thought of that my self. I am sorry to bother you. I am sure they will arrive any time now. Thank you Andromeda."

"It's alright; even though the war is over we still can't be too careful. Give me a call if he doesn't show up before dark. And please, as I have told you before, call me Andy."

"As you wish…Andy."

With that he pulled his head from the flames canceling that call. Of course he would need to go shopping. How could he forget that? He was just being foolish. Harry would be home safe and sound any time now with little Theodore. Teddy. Everyone seemed to call him Teddy and he should remember to do it as well. While he had time to kill, he might as well get started on building a room for Theo…Teddy. Since it was obvious they would not be moving into Malfoy Manor, they would need to create a nursery here for the child.

* * *

He had just finished putting the final touches on Teddy's new nursery when his clock chimed to tell him it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. Taking one last look around the room, he was proud of himself. The ceiling was charmed similar to the Great Hall, the only difference being that the ceiling would always shine with the evening stars and the glowing moon, no matter the time of day. The ceiling would change to reflect what constellations would shine above the castle each night.

The walls were painted with a forest scene with different animals roaming in and out of the trees and lounging by the brook. There were centaurs, unicorns, wild stallions, deer, griffins, panthers, birds, bears and even wolves. Every type of wild creature he could think of that would live in the forest.

Off to one side was a book case carved into the shape of a tree. A small toy box that looked like an exact duplicate of Hogwarts. And finally a wardrobe made of beautiful oak. On the other side of the room was the door to Teddy's own bathroom. While he was still young and would not need them for awhile, Severus had made a child's sized toilet and sink. The tub was a child's size version of the prefects tub, without the diving board. All in all he thought he did a good job. A small smile graced his face. Yes, Teddy was sure to like it here. All it needed was a bed and other items that Harry was sure to pick up while out shopping.

Turning on his heel, he headed out to dinner in the great hall. Despite the rough morning, he was happy with how things were turning out. He could not wait for Harry and Teddy to get home.

* * *

Poor Severus, just can't catch a break. I feel kind of bad for doing this to him. Coming up in the next chapter should be the letter and the return of Albus. I apologizing if the formatting looks messed up. At the moment, it looks fine, but it took me half an hour to get it uploaded without any formatting errors. For some reason it was clumping things into one giant paragraph and bolding things things that shouldn't have been. Hopefully my luck will get better and it will post looking like it should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Family is Everything**

**Disclaimer:** While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.

**Summary:** The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**This is the original version of my plot. I have written an alternative version that is shorter and gets to the happy ending a lot quicker. The first three chapters of each of the two stories are word for word identical so if you have already read them then please feel free to skip to chapter 4. This is where the story lines change. Part of this chapter will be identical to the alternative version but the majority of it will be different. I will mark where the difference begins so that there is no need to reread the same stuff.**

There is some major OOC in this chapter. I kind of had difficulty picturing Albus truly ticked off and certainly not saying anything inappropriate so be warned he does not sound like his normal grandfatherly self in this chapter.

Yes I know I do a lot of beating up on Severus, I really do like him and I promise by the time this story ends, he'll be happy. There will be a TON of angst before he gets there though. You've been warned so please don't throw anything at me.

* * *

Previously in Family is Everything

_Turning on his heel, he headed out to dinner in the great hall. Despite the rough morning, he was happy with how things were turning out. He could not wait for Harry and Teddy to get home._

* * *

Severus arrived in the Great Hall with a flourish of his black teaching robes. School may be out for the summer but he still had a reputation to uphold. There were many people in residence at the castle due to all the construction there as well as the fact that many people had lost their homes during the latter stages of the war, so instead of the single large round table that was typical to holiday times, the hall was set up as it would be during a school year. Severus swept through the house tables and made his way up to the staff table where he took his typical seat to the left of the headmaster's chair which was surprisingly empty.

He was just starting on his meal when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames trilling a somewhat sad sounding song. Fawkes dropped the letter he carried next to Severus plate and disappeared with another burst of flame. Severus was curious as to what the headmaster would want, or where he was that would require the use of Fawkes to get a message to him. Picking up the letter he opened it and noticed that it was short and to the point. If not a little cold sounding.

**_Severus Snape,_**

**_I have left the grounds to attend to some personal matters. I shall be returning in roughly half of an hour and I expect you to be waiting outside of my office when I arrive. We have much to discuss._**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

Severus had to wonder what had gotten Albus' garish robes into such a twist. It had been sometime since Albus had sent him a missive where not only was he addressed by first and last name, but Albus signed the same. Oh well he thought. He would just have to wait and see when the old codger arrived.

Severus was about half way through his meal when once again he was disturbed. This time by the usually hyperactive elf that Harry liked to keep around. What was his name again? Lobby? Cobby? He could never keep all those elves straight.

"Dobby be having a letter here for Master Snape."

Ahh, Dobby that was it. There must be something wrong with the elf. He wasn't as enthusiastic as he normally was and in fact, Severus would swear he saw tears in the creature's eyes.

"Dobby be telling Great Master Harry Potter Sir that he be giving letter to Master Snape at dinner time."

And with that he burst into mournful wails, handed the letter to Severus and popped out.

"What in the name of Merlin has gotten into that daft elf?"

Severus turned to the letter and was suddenly filled with a sense of trepidation. Why would Harry send an elf with a letter for him when he should be home soon? Actually, how had he sent it with the elf unless he was on the castle grounds but if he was in the castle, where was he? Uneasiness crept into him as he started to open the letter.

_**My Dearest Severus,**_

_**Although, I supposed I have no right to call you that any longer. Yet calling you Master Snape or Professor Snape causes a pang to my heart that seems to cut down to my very soul so if you don't mind, I'll stick with My Dearest Severus for just a little bit longer.**_

_**By the time Dobby delivers this to you, Teddy and I will be long gone. A few things have come to my attention today that forced me to reconsider where we stand. While it causes me great distress to leave, I fear it would cause even more to Teddy if we were to stay. **_

_**Part of me can not begin to comprehend all that transpired today. While another part of me knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm nothing. Just an ugly freak with too many meaningless titles tacked on to the end of my name. I stupidly thought that you guys loved me and that would be enough. I see now how wrong I was. I can see now that your feelings for me do not run that deep. And why should they. You and Lucius were good together for a long time before I mucked things up by falling in love with you.**_

_**I wish to leave this with as much dignity as I have left so to make things less awkward for everyone; Teddy and I are leaving the country. I'm sure we will find somewhere to make our home and move on with our lives. Just as I am sure that you and Lucius will be happier without us ruining your plans.**_

_**You really do mean the world to me. I would not have survived this long without you watching over me and protecting me from the shadows. I know I could not have defeated the Dark Lord without you and Lucius standing beside me. And I know I would not have survived the loss of my family and friends without your shoulder to lean on. And I thank you for that. For all of it. **_

_**As much as it saddens me to say, it's time for me to grow up and stand on my own two feet. It's time to put aside childish dreams of happily ever after and knights in shining armor that would always be there. It's time for me to put aside the love I feel for you and concentrate on what is most important and that is my son, for despite his blood that is what he truly is now. I can not even begin to describe what he means to me. I would do anything for him. I would lay down my life if it meant protecting him. Just as I am laying down my heart because I know it's the only way to keep and protect him.**_

_**I guess I've blubbered enough and you're probably sick of reading anything that I have to say. So I'll close now. Albus and Teddy are wandering the grounds to give me time to write this up but we really must get going. **_

_**Good-bye my love. Take care of yourself. **_

_**Harry**_

Severus couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. How could Harry do this to him? WHY would Harry do this to him? What on earth could have happened to make Harry run away? Surely he had shown Harry how much he loved him.

Yes they may have hated each other for years but he thought that they had moved past all that during Harry's training. The first few weeks had been difficult until Harry had had enough and lashed out at him. Calling him every name in the book and scream at him about how wrong Severus was about him. How he didn't know anything about the life he had lived. Finally Harry had blown up, unleashing all his pent up rage in a bout of accidental magic that was so strong all the windows in the room had shattered and Severus had been knocked unconscious when the outburst tossed him across the room. When he'd awoken in the hospital wing with a distraught Harry by his side, they'd talked. For hours they had talked about both of their lives and corrected a great many misconceptions. After that they had begun a tentative friendship that grew into attraction and finally love. At least for him it was love.

************THE TWO VERSIONS SPLIT HERE*************

He remembered the stolen glances during potions lessons. The lingered touches during the physical training. The whisper of dreams hurriedly locked away during Occlumency lessons. Dreams that while he only caught a glimpse, he could see the passionate embrace of two black haired men. And during meal times he would look around the Great Hall and catch Harry watching him. Each time that Harry was caught, he would quickly glance away. Yet each time, Severus could swear he saw love and want in those emerald eyes.

Maybe it had all been a game to Harry. Or perhaps, the most likely reason, Harry had realized that he could do better than two old former death eaters. While Lucius may be a blond god, he was also a cold hearted bastard. And Severus knew, he did not need to hear the whispers from his students to confirm it, he knew he was an ugly snarky old git. And now, he was a lonely ugly snarky old git. Lucius was right. No one would ever want him other than Lucius. Yet, he had pushed Lucius away just as Harry had them.

For the second time in his life, his heart was breaking. He'd loved and lost at two different times in his life and he knew he'd never recover this time. It had taken years, many many years for him to recover the last time and he honestly did not think anything could bring him back this time. Something inside him clenched as he wrapped his heart behind the stone wall that it had hidden behind for years. His emotions were quickly locked in a chest buried deep within his mind well guarded by his Occlumency shields. He could not allow his emotions to slip free again. He had been hurt each time he let them rule his mind and he would not, could not allow that again. The only emotions he would allow to show would be his negative ones. There was really no need for anything else. He had no need for anyone if he could not have the man he loved so who cares if he pushed his colleagues and so called friends away with his anger and hate. He had no need for such plebian people in his life anymore.

Snape cast a silent tempus and pushed away from the table with a disgusted sigh. Somehow, he had been locked in his thoughts for nearly half an hour. He should meet Albus and find out what he wanted.

* * *

When Albus arrived back at the castle, he shook the sadness from his mind and emotions and turned them to pure hatred. A look that would have shocked many to the very core. Not since he had been forced to face off against his one time lover Grindelwald, had he felt such fury. He quickly mounted the steps to the castle and threw the entrance doors open so hard that they hit the walls with a booming CRACK that reverberated through the castle. He stormed to his office and noticed with grim satisfaction that Severus Snape was standing waiting by his office door.

With a sneer worthy of the man himself, Albus barked;

"Snape, in!'

If it wasn't for his many years of being a spy, Severus would have blanched. Never in his life had Albus spoken to him with such animosity. He could feel the loathing and emotionally fueled magic pouring off the older wizard. Severus had to wonder what he had done to incur such wrath directed at himself. Hesitantly, he followed his boss and mentor into the office. Evidently he did not move fast enough.

"I SAID GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"

Moving a little quicker Severus moved into the office and stood before Albus' desk. The older wizard did not sit as he would have expected. Instead he paced. Each step, each swish of his robes seemed to fuel his ire.

Out of the corner of his eye, Severus noticed the bassinet in the corner of the room. Did this have to do with Harry? What could he have told Albus to cause this reaction from the normally mild mannered wizard?

Finally Albus spoke. Severus was surprised by how quiet his voice was. Severus expected more bellowing, not this near whisper.

"In all the years I have known you; from your school years and that childish rivalry, to your Death Eater days and your begging for Lily's life and not that of her family, to Harry's school years and the constant ridicule for being his father's child; I have never been more disgusted by you. I had thought I had seen you reach your all time low and come crawling back out to redeem yourself. I guess I was wrong. I never thought I would see the day that you would prove to be such a bigoted moron!"

"Albus, what.."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You have lost the right to address me on such familiar terms. I am your boss and nothing more. And believe me, at this point, your lucky I am still willing to allow that. The only reason you are keeping your position is because I can not fire you for personal vengeance. That said, there will be conditions on you keeping your post. You will learn to control your temper around your students. You will attend every meal. You will not leave your rooms, office, or class room unless it is to attend a meal, meeting, or attend to your students. You will be permitted to leave on weekends and holidays as long as you find someone willing to look after your house and all other duties have been completed. You will not be allowed personal visitors unless they have business in this castle. And Lucius Malfoy is NOT to be in this castle at any time for any reason. Do you think that you can abide by these rules?"

Severus was shocked. What in the name of Merlin had Harry told him? He'd done nothing wrong. Why was he to be punished like this?

"Al… Headmaster, I really feel that these restrictions of yours are uncalled for. I have done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Albus chuckled. It was a dark creepy chuckle that promised pain.

"Of course you have done wrong. You prejudiced prick! Harry told me all about your discussion with Mr. Malfoy. Regardless, those are the conditions of your continued employment in my school. If you can not live with them then I am sure you will have no problems finding another position. After all, there are sure to be plenty of employment offers for a Death Eater. Especially one that does not come with a letter of reference from his only employer."

Morgana's tits! That's what this is about? Harry had heard him arguing with Lucius. Wait. That can't be right. If he heard the argument then surely he knows that he threw Lucius out. Maybe if he stayed on, Harry would come back and they could work things out. He hated the idea of staying where he was obviously unwanted; however, he was use the scorn and knew that Albus was correct about his employment possibilities.

"Yes Headmaster, of course I find them acceptable. May I ask a question?"

"You may ask, I can not promise to answer."

Severus considered not asking. He was not sure if he could handle the answer. Yet he had to at least try to find out.

"Do you know where Harry is?"

Albus let out that eerie chuckle again. When he went to respond, Severus could see the twinkle in his eyes. It was terrifying to see that twinkle combined with such anger.

"Oh I know where he is. I know where he is going. I know how to contact him. And I know that if either of us have our way, you will never have contact with him again. Now, if we are finished here, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Family is Everything**

**Disclaimer:** While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.

**Summary:** The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG

* * *

_AN: I apologize for the wait for this chapter. It just didn't want to come. I worked on a few different versions with different ways to take the chapter and finally settled on this one. Course, I was a little shocked on how it worked out but that's how it came so I went with it. I knew it was going in this direction sometime, just not so soon. A lot of people are going to hate me for awhile. Just keep in mind that the summary does say his husband dies before he returns to England so that does mean he would marry someone else._

_I'll admit that I chose the destination without really knowing much about the area but I've been researching San Francisco a bit. Weather wise I didn't like what I saw so we're just going to pretend it doesn't get too cold there._

_Oh, I did read a good story the other day. It's called The Apple Tree and I found it on HP Fandom. Awesome story. It's mostly SS/HP but it comes with a side order of NL/HG/DM. LOVED IT! A quick sum up is that Harry meets Severus while using a glamour. Despite being told to tell Severus the truth, it's four months later when Severus learns by accident. It deals with the trials and tribulations they experience while trying to get back on track and stay there while battling the dark lord and a few other nasty surprises for them. Check it out, great story! Grab the tissues though, I did shed a few tears during the reading._

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Family Is Everything_

"_Do you know where Harry is?"_

_Albus let out that eerie chuckle again. When he went to respond, Severus could see the twinkle in his eyes. It was terrifying to see that twinkle combined with such anger._

"_Oh I know where he is. I know where he is going. I know how to contact him. And I know that if either of us have our way, you will never have contact with him again. Now, if we are finished here, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_

* * *

_

_4 months post move _

It was a nice sunny day, which was a real surprise considering it was November, so I decided to take Teddy out for a day at the park. With a few spells to clean up and dry the ground, I cast a warming charm on the area and set Teddy down so he could play. After setting a baby fence spell to prevent him from crawling to far, I sat on a bench and watched my nearly seven month old son play. Resting my hand on my round belly I thought back to the past few months.

We arrived here in July. Fortunately, the goblins were able to provide us with a lot of information regarding the area so I somewhat knew what to expect. Before we even walked onto the plane, Teddy and I had a place to live.

When we departed the plane we were met by Auror Shacklebolt, who turned out to be Kingsley's little brother Keenan, and his muggle partner Officer Nathaniel Burtram. On the way to our flat, Keenan explained that while most muggles were still in the dark about magic, those in the military and muggle police force learn about the magical world during their training. Of course they were subject to secrecy spells to prevent them from telling other muggles but the government thought it best if the magical and muggle officers all work together to protect and defend both worlds.

When we reached our new flat and I had settled Teddy into his bouncy seat to play, the rest of us sat down to talk. Evidently my father had talked with the MoM here about the need for some security for us until we were settled and we were all sure if the security would be needed. Keenan and Nate, as they had asked me to call them, were assigned as my day time guards. While they would not be with us for every moment of every day, they would be assigned only to us so that they would be available if we ever needed or wanted to leave the flat. I really wasn't to sure how I felt about that but I was reminded of Moody's continuous bellowing of "CONSTANT VIGALANCE," and quickly conceded. At least for awhile.

We had brought a lot of stuff with us but mostly it was clothes and baby furniture. Since transfigured furniture did not last long, and frankly I was not very good at it, so there was plenty that needed to be bought. The goblins had stocked the cold box and pantry with a few days worth of food but it wouldn't last long. It was decided that we would do as much of the shopping as we could today and finish the rest later in the week.

Keenan brought up the subject of childcare and I instantly tensed. I did not like the idea of leaving my son with anyone yet I could see the benefit of being able to occasionally leave home without the infant in tow. I grudgingly agreed that I should find someone and Keenan suggested his husband. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but I allowed him to fire-call his husband so I could meet him.

Boy was that a huge shock. When Keenan stepped back I was struck speechless by an obviously pregnant Draco Malfoy. My first thought was to laugh. Who would have thought that the great Slytherin Prince liked to take it up the duff! My second thought is what caused me to jump into action. I whirled around and cast an impenetrable protection shield around Teddy before turning back wand pointing dangerously at Draco.

"Woa there Harry. What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem Malfoy!" I said spitting out the name like it left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Harry what on earth is wrong with you? Last time I saw you, we were just fine."

I saw the worried glance Malfoy passed to Keenan but just ignored it continuing to aim my wand at the blond man that looked so much like the one that just two nights ago I thought I loved.

"So what, is this just some scheme that Malfoy Sr. thought up? Figured he could get you to butter me up and then get rid of my son while my back was turned so that I'd come crawling back to him and continue spreading my legs for the bigoted bastard!"

"Harry, I swear by all that is holy that I have no idea what on earth you are talking about. What are you even doing here? Since when do you have a son? And what in the name of Hades has my father done to piss you off at both him and me?"

I could hear the honesty in his voice, yet I still couldn't give in. It wasn't just me to worry about. I had to think about my son as well.

"Yeah right. Why should I believe you when you've spent your entire life being the spitting image of that arsehole?"

Keenan finally spoke up and after swearing an oath on his magic that they were only there to help and protect him on Dumbledore's request and in no way shape or form working for Lucius, they all settled down to talk about everything that had brought them up to this point. Draco was flabbergasted. He sputtered in a very un-Malfoy like manner before finally sputtering an apology for his father's behavior and attitude. I of course apologized for my remarks and the way I had treated them. Draco admitted that he had been out of contact with his father since he left the UK and in fact wouldn't have known he was alive if it wasn't for news articles. By the time we were through, and Draco had sworn a wizards oath, I conceded to allow Draco to baby sit if I should ever find the need.

Over time; Draco, Keenan, and Nate became regular visitors and good friends. We'd been here a month when I started getting sick. After the third time I had to fire-call Draco to watch Teddy for the day, he insisted I go to the doctor and called Keenan and Nate to help "encourage" me to go. I honestly thought it was just a stomach bug that would clear up on it's own in a few days but with all three of them pressuring me, I finally gave in and allowed Keenan and Nate to take me to the clinic Keenan and Draco use.

Walking into the clinic I was embarrassed. Not only was I sick and being forced to go to the healer, but I'd also thrown up on Nate's shoes. I think that was one of the most humiliating moments of my life. I had been apologizing profusely for at least ten minutes when we'd finally made it into the clinic. Nate just kept waving off my apologies and finally had to tell me to shut up when Keenan went to register me and I turned to once again apologize.

After half an hour, a medi-witch called me back into an exam room. I tried to tell Keenan and Nate that I could go by myself but they insisted that at least one of them accompany me. I was a little uncomfortable with the idea but allowed Nate to go in with me.

The Healer was a nice enough gentleman. He introduced himself as Healer Jacobs. After talking for awhile about why I was there, he finally began his exam. I really had not expected THAT kind of news. Pregnant. Harry Potter-Black-Dumbledore, single father, hero of the wizarding world was pregnant. And if that wasn't enough of shock, I was having twins! At the word twins I started bawling hysterically. I felt an arm come around me and burrowed into the offered comfort as I cried out tears of both joy and sadness. Yes I was happy to be pregnant, I'd always wanted a big family but I was also sad knowing that their father, or fathers would never want anything to do with them. And would most likely never know they existed.

When I finally calmed down, I noticed it was Nate holding me and offered a water smile of thanks. Then we both started laughing when the Healer asked if my husband and I would like the hear their heartbeats. The Healer gave us a pretty odd look over that outburst.

"We're sorry Healer Jacobs. We don't mean to offend. It's just, we're not married. We're only friends. Besides even if we'd had sex, he's a muggle so they couldn't be his children."

"Actually Mr. Dumbledore, that's not true. In a same sex couple, as long as the wizard is the bottom of the relationship, it is still possible to conceive."

That thought startled me a little and I glanced up to Nate to see a soft sort of wistful smile on his face. I wondered what it was about but pushed it aside to dwell upon later. I asked the Healer to continue the exam and nearly cried when I heard the heartbeats. I didn't realize until I went to sit back up that I was holding tightly to Nate's hand. I quickly pulled my hand away as I felt the heat of embarrassment rising up my neck and to my cheeks.

When we'd finally finished and returned to my flat, finally no longer nauseous thanks to a stomach calming potion, I was a little nervous of how Draco would take the news. He surprised me by being extremely happy and only made one crack about his daughter being older than his sibling or god sibling. Even before I asked he reassured me that he'd never say anything to his father or uncle unless I told him that he could.

The next few weeks seem to fly by. I noticed that Nate seemed to pop in more than was strictly necessary and definitely more often than Keenan and Draco. It made me wonder why but as always, I pushed it away to be thought on another day. After all, it's not like he could like me. Who in their right mind would want to get involved with a single father with two children on the way?

I was brought out of my musings when I heard someone softly calling my name. I looked up and there was the man that just featured in my thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you here. You know you should have called me or Keenan, we would have come with you."

I sighed, we've had this discussion many times over. When would they understand it was safe for me here. We'd been here for four months and not even a hint was picked up that anyone knew I was here.

"Nate, really, I'm a big boy, I can take my son out to the park without an escort. There's been no mention of my location in the papers, no fans swamping my door step, no dark supporters attacking me in my sleep. It's ok for me to take Teddy out on my own. And honestly sometimes I need to be alone with him."

His face turned a little sad at that. I could tell I had hurt him but I wasn't sure why.

"You're right Harry, I'm sorry. I just want to be there for you. And not just as your body guard but as your friend."

I glanced over at Teddy and I could swear I heard a whispered, "_and maybe more someday,_" but when I turned back he was gazing off in the distance so I assumed it was either my imagination or he really did not want me to realize he said it. I'm really not sure how to handle this. I don't want to make a fool of myself if he didn't say it. And if he did? I don't know how to respond. I really am not sure I am ready for anything but Nate is such a nice guy that I would hate to hurt him. I finally decided to go with ignoring the possible whispered words. I seem to be trying to ignore a lot lately.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. You guys are great friends and your just watching out for me and my son. I should be more grateful. You know, why don't you guys pop over on Friday and I'll cook dinner for everyone?"

He glanced my way for a moment before his gazed returned to the distance. I was starting to wonder what was going on with him when he finally turned back to me with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Actually…" He stalled not sure of his words or my reaction, I couldn't tell.

"What Nate?"

Drawing himself up he started to speak again.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could get Keenan and Draco to sit with Teddy and you and I could go to dinner."

I was stunned. I'd wondered if maybe there was some attraction on his part but I kept putting it off as over-active imaginings on my part. I'm sure I was doing an impression of a gaping fish and I could tell he was getting more nervous the longer it took me to respond.

"Like… like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date."

I exhaled slowly while I tried to arrange my thoughts into words.

"Nate…"

"It's ok, I understand if your not interested. I thought it was worth a shot but this doesn't have to change anything. It's ok. I can still be your friend without it being anything more. Just know that if your…"

I cut off his ramblings by putting my hand over his mouth.

"It's not that I'm not interested. I'm just not sure if I'm ready. You know what I've been through. And it's not just me I need to think about. I have three children to think about as well."

"Harry, you know I love Teddy and I'm sure I'll love those two as well. I'd never hurt you guys. If your not ready then we can take it slow. Please. Just dinner with just the two of us with no distractions and if your not happy, we can go back to being just friends. If you want to try but take it slowly, I'll understand and wont push. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, I just want to be with you."

I let my gaze wonder to Teddy as I thought about it. This is big. I didn't think I'd be ready to date any time soon, if ever again. And we have a great friendship, what if we don't work as a couple? Could I risk loosing my friend? He is wonderful with Teddy. And he's sweet, smart, and good looking. And I really can't let fear of the unknown hold me back.

"Ok, we'll try. Just one date. If it doesn't work out, then we go back to being Harry and Nate, just friends."

"Deal. So Friday night, say 7?"

"That's fine. It's getting close to nap time for Teddy so we should head back."

"I'll walk with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer:** While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.

**Summary:** The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG

* * *

_**AN: A few people have mentioned they were upset by the possibility that Harry would hook up with someone else. I'm sorry guys. It was always in the cards that he'd be with someone else for awhile. They have to go through what they have to go through to be the people they are and who they need to be to get back together. I PROMISE they will get back together but they are not going to spend twelve years pining away for their lost loves. That doesn't mean that they will completely move on but they will enough to have relationships with other people.**_

_**For those that don't like the idea of Harry being with someone else, well your not going to like this chapter. At all. But don't worry, if I have it figured out right, the next 12 years will fly by in a matter of 5 or 6 chapters. **_

_**This chapter is a look into Nate's thoughts and feelings of things. There's a lot of time jumping but it's only because I didn't want to repeat the last chapter but I wanted to show some insight into Nate. It also has "the date."**_

_**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nate's POV_

I can't believe we've been given babysitting duty! Seriously, what have we done to be punished like this. Last I knew we hadn't done anything wrong. We've had no disciplinary actions, no complaints filed, hell we haven't even pissed off our supervisor lately so please God tell me why two of the best men on the SFPD have been regulated to babysitting duty!

Keenan has tried to explain the importance of this guy and I get it, he's some sort of hero. Some big name in the magical world, but why the fuck do we have to be the ones to play bodyguard to this guy and his son. A baby! Not only are we going to be watching this guys every moves, spending at least 12 hours a day with him but also his child! Someone please tell me who I ticked off to get baby puke and poopy diaper duty when I could be off getting crooks off the streets, protecting innocent people from burglars, rapists, and murderers both in the magical and non-magical world.

I heard the speakers hiss out an announcement of the little superstar's plane arriving and started grumbling again to Keenan.

"How are we supposed to know who this guy is? Short, black hair, green eyes, late teens, with a baby in tow. Not much of a description if you ask me."

"Don't forget the lightening bolt shaped scar. Not many people would have that. Besides, I've seen a picture of Mr. Dumbledore that my brother sent me a few months back. I don't think I'll have any problems recognizing him. Look there he is."

I looked where Keenan was pointing and my breath caught. My heart skipped a few beats, I'm sure. There, walking towards us was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. He really wasn't all that short. The perfect height actually to snuggle into your chest and rest your head atop his. Beautiful black hair with hints of auburn and just uncontrollable enough to pass off as a "just had the best orgasm of my life" look. Stunning emerald eyes that could probably pierce my very soul. Succulent pouty pink lips that looked just so kissable and man did I want to do just that.

Reality came crashing down again when I heard a little whimper. I sighed. This completely sucked! No matter how ravishing the guy looked, I would never know how mouthwatering he tasted. He had to be straight. I wonder where the kid's mother was and why he had the kid instead of her.

It's official, this assignment is going to completely 100% suck! I just hope it doesn't last too long. I don't think I could stand to be around this delectable vixen for too long. Maybe I can convince Keenan to help me talk the captain into a reassignment.

_Later that evening_

I don't think I have ever been so grateful to be wrong in my entire life. This little beauty is absolutely perfect. Strong, powerful, gorgeous, intelligent, polite, sweet yet vicious when he feels the need to be. I chuckle just thinking about the way that he scared the crap out of Draco and stood up to protect his son. The way he moved was something else. I have no idea how he could move so sensually while looking like a caged warrior ready to spring. His moves appeared to be relaxed yet to the trained eye you could see he knew exactly what he was doing and where he needed to strike. My God! If the Goddess Aphrodite and the God Ares had a child, this would be him. The perfect mix of seduction and warrior.

Watching him with his son was amazing. He was a great father. If Harry hadn't told us, I never would have guessed that that wasn't his child and that he'd only been a father for twenty-four hours. He already seemed to be able to anticipate the child's every want. I have no idea how he could tell what each different cry meant. Hell, I couldn't even tell they were different! But he could. He knew when the boy wanted fed, changed, entertained, or just to be held.

Could this man be any more perfect?

Yes, yes he could.

He was gay! While I felt bad for what he had gone through, internally I was doing a dance for joy. There was hope yet. It was horrible to think that someone couldn't want these two little waifs. Ok, so I wasn't so sure about the kid but I'm pretty sure he could grow on me if it meant having his father in my life.

Somehow, I don't think it's going to be so difficult doing this job.

_Sometime later_

Harry hadn't been feeling well lately. I had started to get concerned. I'm glad that Draco, Keenan and I were able to convince him to see a doctor, healer, whatever wizards call them. The news though, blew me away. I'm glad he'll be fine but wow! Pregnant. And with twins. Well, if that wasn't a shock to the system. He looked so overwhelmed and breakable that I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around. I thought I'd give anything if it was my children he was carrying. I thought it was just a pipe dream until the doc told us it was possible. And when he assumed we were married, my heart soared. I couldn't help but think that that was the way it should. My God! What has happened to me. If it wasn't for the fact that I hardly know the guy, I'd swear I was in love with him. But that just can't be, I haven't known him long.

_More time passing_

I give up. I know it's true. I don't know how it happened or exactly when but I know I'm in love with him. I just wish he'd see me as more than just a friend. I wake up in the mornings moping until he calls. Some days he doesn't call because he doesn't want to go out and I hate those days. I spend most of my day just puttering around trying to come up with a reason to go see him. Usually on those days I end up at the gym working out in a frenzy to try and dispel all this pent up frustration. Sooner or later I'm going to crack and just break down and tell him how I feel. The only thing holding me back is the fear of rejection. Part of me knows he's not ready to move on yet and it's that part holding me back. If I tell him, and he rejects me, it could ruin our friendship and make things extremely awkward with not only us but Keenan and Draco as well.

On days when I do get to see him, I spend as much time with him and Teddy as I can. I've been trying to show him that Teddy is just as important to me as he is. I remember the first time Teddy smiled at me and my heart melted. I love everything about this kid. It's freaking hilarious watching him batting at his toys, trying to reach the ones just too far away. The determination is evident in his little face. He did freak me out the first time his hair turned from black to blond. I didn't know people could do that. I guess I should learn to expect the unexpected when it comes to the magical world. Hell, I've known about it for long enough that I should already know that in it, the unexpected is common place.

I still find myself chuckling over his first bout of magic. Harry had dressed him in an outfit that made him look like a stuck up little ponce and he hated it, frankly I did too but I wasn't about to tell Harry that. He kept fussing and fussing and nothing we did would make him stop. Finally he scrunched up his face, nearly turning red, gave a little quiver and sighed before snuggling up to go to sleep in his favorite red sleeper with little golden snitches flying around. Evidently, he didn't care for the outfit Harry had chosen for him. The look of disbelief on Harry's face was just as hilarious.

_Time to face the music_

I've had it. I can't take much more of this. Honestly, I just want to take him in my arms and kiss him senseless! I've got to tell him. I can't take hiding this much longer. I'm going to do it. I'll tell him today.

I headed over to his house and he wasn't there. I was disappointed that he hadn't called to tell me he was going out. It's my job to watch over him so he should have told me! I wasn't sure where he could have gone so I decided I'd check the park before heading to the stores and the clinic.

I was lucky to find him so easily, I was afraid I'd be looking for hours. Unfortunately it seems in my worry, I pissed him off. Well that certainly wasn't how I had wanted to start this conversation and when he said he just wanted to be alone it made me sad. Maybe all I was to him was a bodyguard that he could be friendly with. Well I just had to make it clear to him that I was also his friend. When he turned away I couldn't help but softly adding "_and maybe more someday_." I wasn't sure if he heard me. I stared off in the distance thinking of the lack of reaction that he had to my words. Maybe he didn't hear me. I had spoken softly. I wanted to be able to dismiss it as his imagination if he reacted negatively but the thought that maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feelings by dismissing them outright crept into my mind.

When he asked me to come to dinner with everyone else, I knew I needed to take the chance to make my feelings more apparent. I knew he would try to dismiss things and the idea of an outright rejection scared me so I started spouting off a bunch nonsense trying to make him see that if things didn't work out, we could still be friends. Finally he put me out of my misery and agreed. I was ecstatic! Despite my hope, I couldn't believe that he'd agreed! He put a slight damper on my mood when he said that he needed to go but at least he let me walk them home. He even allowed me to carry little Ted back to the apartment. By the time we got there, the little one was fast asleep and Harry looked like he would be joining them soon. After wishing them a good sleep and making sure that the apartment was locked down properly, I went to go make arrangements for our date.

Finally Friday arrived and everything was set up perfectly. At least I hoped it was. I wanted to make a good impression but I also didn't want to push him to far. I would have liked to take him to this wonderful little venue in the non-magical part of Frisco but I knew he would have to glamor his baby belly and I didn't think that was fair for him. Besides I worried it wouldn't be healthy for the babies to do it on a regular basis.

When I went to pick him up, Draco and Keenan were already there. Keenan answered the door because Harry was too busy giving Draco instructions and hadn't even realized I was there yet.

"Really Harry, you've left Teddy with me plenty of times. We'll be fine. Now just go and have fun. Nate looks like he's getting anxious over there."

Harry, realizing what Draco had said, whipped around to look at me with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here."

"It's ok. Your nervous. I get it. If you want to change your mind, I'll understand." I just wouldn't be happy about it. Not one bit. But I'd do anything to make him happy, even if it was without me.

"No, no, I want to do this. But your right, I am nervous. To be honest, I've never really been on a date before. With _them, _we just didn't really have time for things like going out on dates. And before _them, _I was so busy training to be a killer that I didn't have time for even a relationship. So, uh-mm, yeah, this is basically my first date. If you don't count the flop of a date I had with Cho in fifth year or the horrible Yule ball in fourth."

"Hey, I get it. Don't worry so much. I feel kind of honored that you allowed me to be your first real date. And like I already told you, you set the pace here so quit worrying so much and let's go to dinner."

"Ok, let's do this."

As I helped him slip his cloak on, I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

His cheeks developed a hint of red that just added to his stunning looks.

He murmured a thank you before turning to tell Draco and Keenan good bye. I held my arm out for him to take and we were off.

I didn't want to make this an overly romantic date. I wanted it to be nice but I felt if I made it too romantic he would feel pressured so I went with fun instead. We walked through Unicorn Alley to a little pizza place. It was a nice place. Very casual, which is what I was going for. We found a quiet booth near the back where we could have a little privacy. After we ordered it seemed like we were stuck in this awkward silence with no way to end it. A couple of times he looked like he wanted to say something and then he'd change his mind. I knew what he was feeling because I had done it myself a few times. Finally I knew I was going to have to say something. This would be a horrible first date if we didn't talk all night.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me."

He fidgeted slightly before responding with a tight smile.

"It's not a problem. It's probably time I started to move on. It's just..."

I reached over and gently took his hand in mine. Lightly rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"I know. It's ok. No pressure remember. Whatever your ready to give, I'm here. It can't be easy. I understand that but I'm glad that your willing to try."

After that, the conversation seemed to come much easier. We talked about all kinds of things. His school years, my school years, what he wanted to do in the future, why I became a police officer, Teddy, the twins, anything and everything we could think of. It was nice to be so open with each other, not having to restrain myself too much from showing how I felt about him. After three hours of picking at the now cold pizza and talking, we decided it was time to leave.

"Thank you for bringing me Nate, I had a lot of fun."

"Oh, so did I. But you don't think we're done yet do you?"

I noticed he became a little nervous when I said that.

"Well, I kind of thought... I've never left Teddy for this long. What if something happens? What if he needs me?"

"Harry, if you really want to go home I'll understand and we can go back now but he's fine with Draco and Keenan. And both Keenan and I have a cell phone so if something happens they can call us and we'll be there within a few minutes. I promise, we're not leaving the alley so it wont take long at all to get back there. Besides, at this time of night, Teddy's asleep. I'm sure he's just fine. Now, do you really want to go back or do you want to see what I have up my sleeve?"

He looked at my mischievous grin and thought for a few moments before conceding.

"Ok, lets go. But make sure your phone is on and getting good reception."

I humored him before taking his hand and leading him a little further down the alley. When we stopped he looked around slightly confused.

"What are we doing here?"

"Come on Harry, you maybe an adult and a parent but your never too old to have some good old fashioned childish fun."

And that we did. For an hour we played all different kinds of games at Alanfield's Arcade. It was amazing to watch Harry finally let himself be free. I highly doubt he's ever in his life just let himself behave as a child. The place itself reminded me of a carnival I went to as a child. There were many different booths were you could when a prize and others where you played against someone else just for fun. Some of the games were magical and others were non-magical.

We'd been playing for sometime and I had just won Harry a little griffin. He smiled the most amazing smile when I gave it to him. I was building up my courage and finally decided that I was going to do it. He quietly said a thank you and looked up at me as I stepped closer. I lifted my hand to tilt his chin upwards slightly and leaned my head down to meet his. The kiss was gentle. Sweet. Just a soft brushing of lips but I thought it was perfect. Perfect for our first kiss.

"You're welcome."

His smile seemed to get a little bigger and his eyes held a sparkle that hadn't been there earlier. Taking that as a cue, I started to lean in for another kiss when my phone rang.

"Shit."

I reached in my pocket for my phone and answered.

"Nate Burtram" I'm sure I practically barked my name out but really that timing was complete shit!

"Nate, it's Keenan. You need to get back here now!"

I glanced over at Harry and saw his nervous look. Hell I was suddenly nervous myself.

"What's wrong?"

Harry stiffened but I just wrapped an arm around him and drew him into my chest.

"Nothing's wrong but you need to get back here now. Drake's gone into labor."

"Ok. Calm down. We'll be there in five."

I ended the call and slipped the phone back into my pocket and looked down at a nearly panicked Harry.

"It's alright. Teddy's fine but Draco has gone into labor so we need to head back to your place."

He calmed down at my words and we hurriedly made it back to his apartment. On the way we decided that instead of waking Teddy, I would go to the hospital and wait for news and let him know as soon as I could.

As soon as we arrived, Keenan practically ran to the floo with Draco, hollering out his destination before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.

"Well, I guess I should go to. Thank you for going out with me tonight. I hope we can do this again?"

"I'd like that Nate. I had a lot of fun. I'm glad we got to know each other a bit better too."

"So am I Harry. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

I leaned down and gave him one more gentle kiss before following Keenan and Draco into the floo. When I turned to Harry, he had a soft smile on his lips and was running his finger across them. Then I was gone in a whoosh of flames.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: I was originally going to drag this out a few more chapters. I was also going to write some about what Sev had been up to over all this time. However; I hated to write what I was basically thinking of as filler chapters to get us back to Hogwarts so I thought that a letter chapter would be a good way to explain what has been going on as well as allowing me to make huge time jumps all in one chapter getting us to Hogwarts quicker. I hope that you will be able to pick up on the time jumps based on clues in the chapter since I did not specifically state dates. I also hope that you will be able to pick up the clues regarding the children's paternity. Although, if you didn't, you will find out eventually.**_

_**BTW since this is fiction, I can write what I like so if I say that two men can be married then they can. Don't question it. If I can marry the person I love then everyone else should be able to as well. **_

_**Some self promoting here, if you think I've been mean to Sev, which let's face it, I have been, then go check out the two one shots I've put up since starting this story. One is called Choose Me and the other is called Tough Little Boys.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I thought I would let you know that we arrived safe and sound. Thank you for arranging for an escort for us. I never new Kingsley had a brother! His name is Keenan. Him and his partner Nate have been assigned as my own personal body guards. I'm not too thrilled with that idea but at least they wont be with us 24 hours a day. They are pretty much going to be around only if we want to go out. They seem like decent guys though.**_

_**Oh, you'll never guess who Keenan is married to! The one and only Draco Malfoy! Needless to say that really freaked me out at first. I was ready to hex him to kingdom come but with a few sworn oaths, I settled down and we talked. He says he hasn't spoken to his father since he moved here well before the war was over. Can you believe that? It never occurred to me that Lucius hardly talked about Draco but to never talk to his own child even after the war ended and it was safe! I've really had my eyes opened about that man lately. **_

_**Anyways, Draco is expecting. He's due in November. He's offered to help look after Teddy when I need a sitter.**_

_**So, what other news should I tell you? Our flat is nice. It's just perfect for the two of us. Teddy is just a perfect angel. We've settled into a pretty good routine and we seem to get along really well. I never realized how hard it was to be a father but I think we're doing really well.**_

_**I should go. We're heading out to do some sight seeing. I'll write soon.**_

_**Harry**_

After reading the letter I became a little nervous. I do not like having them so far away from me. And I am really not sure about having Draco around them; however, I have to trust my son knows what he is doing.

"Albus, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Minerva, I am sure everything is fine. I am just a little nervous about a letter I received from my son."

Well, that certainly startled her.

"You're SON! Albus, I have known you since I was eleven years old, since when do you have a son?"

Chuckling I said,

"Oh not long Minerva. He is adopted."

My eyes flicked down the table to where Severus was sitting.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office. At least there, we will be able to talk without prying ears."

As soon as I said this I heard a huff and looked to see Severus tossing his napkin onto the table and storming out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I have some pretty exciting news to share with you. I just found out today that I am pregnant! With TWINS! Can you believe it? Me, the father of three children in less than a year. They are due at the beginning of February. I'm nervous about being a father to so many young children. I'm nervous about doing this alone. And I am so nervous that THEY will find out. Draco has promised me that he will not say a word but I'm still nervous. I'm sure you can understand my apprehension.**_

_**Otherwise, things are going great here. Keenan, Draco and Nate are being great. Especially with the whole morning sickness business. Nate was even in the room with me when I found out about the babies. They are becoming more friends than guards. I am glad for that. **_

_**I will write more soon.**_

_**Harry**_

I dropped the letter and let out a very loud, very uncharacteristic "WHOOP!"

"Albus, what has you so excited?" Minerva asked drawing me from my childish celebration.

"I have just had the most wonderful news! My son is expecting twins!"

"That's wonderful Albus. Please pass on my congratulations."

"I will Minerva. I am sure he will be pleased to hear from you. Perhaps you could write him a letter and I can send it with the next one I send."

"Thank you."

* * *

_**Dear Father,**_

_**I have some interesting news to share!**_

_**Nate and I went on a date yesterday. I was a nervous wreck but he was so sweet and tried to put me at ease. I wasn't sure if I was ready, honestly I am still not sure. But I agreed to go. We had a great time and got to know each other a lot better. We've agreed to take things at my pace.**_

_**Oh, while we were on our date, Keenan called, Draco had gone into labor. He delivered a healthy baby girl late last night. Well, I should say early this morning. She's the most beautiful little girl. Her skin is a soft mocha that is a perfect mix of her parents. She's just adorable! They have named her Kendra Rose. I've sent a picture of the happy family.**_

_**I'm going to sign off now. I was up late last night waiting for news and I'm a little tired. I can not wait to see you next month for Christmas. It's too bad Minerva can not make it.**_

_**Harry**_

"I recognize that smile Albus. What news does he send to us this time?"

"Well, I think it best to just let you read it. I am certain that some would like to hear this news and I would rather it not spread."

This time it was Minerva's eyes that darted to Severus.

"For Merlin sakes, I could care less about your brat and what he might consider important news to share!"

With that, Severus stormed from the Great Hall.

"You know Albus, I think he has only gotten surlier since Harry left."

"Well, that certainly seems to be the case. However, I can not feel sorry for him. In fact, I am very glad to hear that Harry has started dating again."

* * *

_**Dear Father,**_

_**Having you here for Teddy's first Christmas was wonderful. I am also glad you got to meet Nate. I really like him. I am hoping he'll stick around for awhile but we'll see. I'm not ready to put much faith in anyone staying.**_

_**So, How did Minerva like her present? Did you pass along our thanks for our gifts?**_

_**You missed it! Shortly after you left, Teddy started doing this crawl. Nate calls it a military crawl. I sent pictures showing it.**_

_**We've finished moving into the new house. I hated to move this late in my pregnancy but I just kept putting it off. At least this place is big enough for me and all three children. When they are born the twins will sleep in my room but when they get big enough they will each have their own room. **_

_**I am so anxious for them to get here. I am tired of being huge and not being able to see my toes. And I feel like I've been exiled since I can't go into the muggle world right now. Another week or two and they'll be here.**_

_**I'm going to try and take a nap, these guys have really been wearing me out lately. **_

_**Harry**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dear Father (or should I say grandpa),**_

_**It's official. I am now the proud father to three adorable children. On February 1st, I went into labor and gave birth, Anemone Danica came first weighing in at 6 pounds 3 ounces and 20 inches long. She has beautiful dark black hair. Her eyes, while still a typical newborn blue, are darker than I had expected so I imagine they will turn dark like her fathers. Her brother Altair James, followed within minutes weighing in at a hefty 7 pounds 5 ounces and 21 inches long. The healers say he is very large for a newborn twin. Altair also has black hair, although more like mine than Anemone's ebony color. His eyes are a lighter blue. I feel that they will most likely turn into a silver-gray as they are very much like Kendra's when she was born and she now sports the silver-gray eyes that her father and grandfather are well known for. **_

_**I am sad that neither of them will have my eyes. I guess I should be grateful that neither of them are blond as it is easier to hide eye color than hair.**_

_**Anyways, we are all doing well. Nate joined me in the delivery room. He really is something else. He did well and has been wonderful with helping with all three of the children. He has even taken to staying in the guest room here so that he can help at night with the children's night time feedings. I really appreciate all that he has done for us. I've come to realize I do have strong feelings for him. I can not define it as what exactly but I care for him dearly and I thank him for his patience with me. It can not be easy dating someone that is in love with other people.**_

_**Teddy is doing great with his new baby brother and sister. I thought he would be jealous of the lack of attention but he seems to be handling things well. And Nate and I are trying to compensate by spending as much time with him as possible. I just don't want him feeling left out or unloved.**_

_**I must mail this off now. The twins should be waking up soon to be fed.**_

_**Oh I almost forgot. I am sending along pictures of all the kids together. Nate is in a few of them. I am sure you'll understand my reluctance to have myself in any of the pictures. It would not be wise for THEM to find out I have had children so soon after leaving Britain.**_

_**Harry**_

"Minerva, look! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Is that who I think that is?"

"It certainly is. I am now the proud grandfather of Anemone Danica and Altair James. I wish I could have been there. I would love to see them in person and share this time with my son."

"I am sure you would Albus. It will be summer soon and then you can travel to see them. It's just a shame that they do not feel safe enough to come here. Surely he's calmed down enough to come for a visit?"

"I wish that they could be here as well. However; I agree with his stance on the issue. It is best if it can be delayed until the children are older. You do realize what this means though, do you not?"

"From the twinkle in your eyes nearly blinding me, I find I am afraid to ask."

"Why, shopping of course! Just because I am unable to be there does not mean I am unable to spoil them rotten."

"Albus, please, do not go over board! Please remember that they are newborn babes and have no need for hundreds of toys or purple robes with pink shooting stars!"

Chuckling I reply,

"Why, Minerva, would you think I would do something like that?"

"One word, Christmas!"

* * *

_**Dear Father,**_

_**First the scolding, I have told you repeatedly to please stop trying to spoil the children. I am sure that you will never learn but please keep in mind for the future that sending 54 gifts for the twins second birthday is considered spoiling! We do love you, even if you tend to go above and beyond what is necessary.**_

_**Some important news from our side of the world. No I am not pregnant so do not even get any ideas along those lines. Although Draco's youngest is sixth months old so that gives you another six months to buy gifts for his first birthday. **_

_**Anyways, as I was trying to say, I'm engaged! Nate asked me last night and I said yes. It was so sweet. He tried to recreate our first date. He took me to the same restaurant we went to and then we went to the arcade again. We'd been there for about half an hour when he excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he came back he had all three of the children with him and they were all holding little signs. He had them all line up in a row holding their signs and he stood behind them. Although I don't think he realized that Altair and Teddy had switched places because when they turned their signs around they read "Marry" "Will" "You" and then he held one that said "Me." It was adorable and I was both laughing and crying as I said yes. He leaned over the top of the children and gave me a kiss and slipped a ring on my finger. We pulled apart when we heard clapping and looked around to notice Keenan, Draco and their children Kendra and Kaydon as well as the rest of the people in the arcade clapping for us. I was so embarrassed! But I was happy that my friends could share this with us. I am just sorry that you were not here. You will come for the wedding right?**_

_**Harry**_

"Well he has done it now."

"What was that Albus?"

I looked over at Minerva and smiled.

"Nate has done it. He's asked my son to marry him!"

"That is wonderful! Now maybe you will get up the courage to tell your son that not only is he gaining a husband but as stepmother as well."

Completely chastised I could only reply with a quiet,

"Yes dear."

* * *

****Major time jump here****

The entire school was seated in the Great Hall for breakfast so it came as a surprise when the main doors to the room opened. I had thought everyone was already in here. I looked up and was very shocked at who had just ran into the room. There running towards me were my grandchildren. Twelve year olds Teddy, Anemone and Altair. In Teddy's arms was the youngest of them all, three month old Siria. Along with them were three more children I recognized as twelve year old Kendra, ten year old Kaydon and four year old Kaspar; Draco's children. They all came running up to us as Minnie and I descended from the head table as fast as we could. I noticed they were all crying.

"Grandpa Albus!"

"What is it children? Why are you all here? Where are your fathers?"

They all started to cry louder and I could hardly understand a word they were saying. I pulled Teddy off to the side so I could get some answers while Minerva tried to calm the rest of the children.

"Uncle Draco sent us here. He found an old port-key that would bring us to the gates and told us to come straight here to get you and for me to keep the little ones safe."

"Where is Draco? And why are you not with your fathers?"

"Draco's with Uncle Keenan and dad. He's trying to calm dad down. It's terrible grandpa. Uncle Keenan and papa were out on patrol when they were called to break up a fight at The Black Cauldron. During the fight, papa got hit with a curse. He's gone grandpa, they killed him."

I pulled him into my arms, mindful of little Siria, as his silent tears became large gut wrenching sobs. If I had not been so shocked, I would have realized I was crying as well.

"Come, let's get you and the rest of the children to my chambers and settled in. I'll call your uncle and see if I can talk to him."

* * *

_**AN: As for the names, Harry's children are all named for stars, whether it be their first or middle name. The girls are also named for flowers, even though I did not state Siria's middle name, yet, which is Acacia. Draco's children, I somehow got on a K kick. No real significance to their names. I was just on a K kick.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: Ok a few things to note. Trying to keep the time difference between England and California straight about drove me crazy while writing this. From what I found online, California is 8 hours behind Scotland. Hopefully that will help you when reading this.**_

_**I can't say that I am thrilled with this chapter. I have completely rewritten it twice and this was the way I finally went with. I was intending on writing a longer chapter but my brain has come up with a mental block for finishing this chapter so I stopped at what I thought was a decent spot. A little cliff hangerish.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When my family and I arrived in my chambers, I took little Siria from Teddy and rocked her in an attempt to calm her. I ushered the children into the living room and configured the one small couch into two large ones while Minnie called an elf for some cookies and hot cocoa for the little ones. Once everyone was settled I laid Siria down for a nap and proceeded to make fire-calls in hopes of speaking to my son or Draco. When I tried Harry's home, Keenan responded to my call.

"Keenan, are you well?"

"As well as can be expected. The children arrived safely?"

"Yes they did. They are quite upset and I was only able to get a brief story of what happened from young Theodore before he too became too overwhelmed. Perhaps you could fill me in further?"

"Nate and I were on patrol through The Alley when we were alerted to a disturbance at the Black Cauldron. Not anything unusual so we thought we would check out the scene a little before calling for further back up. When we arrived, four men were arguing. A few punches were thrown but no wands had been pulled yet so we felt we could easily diffuse the situation. Unfortunately, instead of calming down, they became more upset by our presence. They each pulled their wands and started firing at one another. Before we realized what had happened, it had escalated to using very nasty curses. I yelled for Nate to get back up. He'd been using a taser to try to incapacitate the fighters but I needed another wand to help me. I know he was reaching for his com device but I don't know what happened next. All I know is I heard him scream and he collapsed shaking violently. I pulled my own com device while continuing to battle the perpetrators. I was trying to make my way over to Nate but they weren't giving me the opportunity I needed to reach him.

Finally after another five minutes, back up arrived and the assailants were quickly placed into custody. When I finally made it over to Nate...he wasn't...he wasn't moving anymore. I... I checked his pulse and there wasn't one. I tried to shock him back like we were taught in the academy but it wasn't working. He was just gone. I don't even know what curse was used yet.

I was sitting with Nate waiting for the transport team to arrive when I heard some more screaming. I jumped up, wand at the ready and was confronted by Harry and his children. He was hysterical. He collapsed on top of Nate and kept hitting him screaming that he couldn't be dead.

Poor little Siria was strapped to his back in her Mei Tai crying. I managed to get the baby free from the carrier and went to fire-call Draco. When I came back, Harry was sitting there rocking back and forth with Nate in his arms. He wouldn't let go. He refused to believe that Nate was gone.

As soon as Draco arrived and took the children away, I cast a strong sleeping spell at Harry. I hated to do it but it was the only choice I had. We had to get him and Nate out of there. The place was already swarming with people and I know I saw a reporter or two.

The transport team finally arrived to take Nate's body and I brought Harry back to his place. He awoke a few minutes ago and has done nothing but stare at the wall, rocking back and forth holding that griffin that Nate gave him on their first date.

He's really distraught and I know it's going to get worse before it gets better. Especially after the press realizes just who was murdered today. That's the main reason we decided to send the children off to you. I know that they need to be around family right now and as much as they should be with their dad, they really do not need to be here when all hell breaks loose from the press."

"You're right Keenan. I know what the press did to Harry when Sirius died. I'm sure it will a lot worse on the children. You did the right thing sending them here and thank you for taking care of things. Would you like me to call Kinglsey to take your children or would you prefer he be here with them?"

"Honestly, I don't want them outside the castle without me and Drake. I know their grandfather doesn't know about them but I'd rather not take any chance of him finding out. And I'm sure Harry would feel the same about his children. It's bad enough that Snape is there. Promise me you'll do whatever you must to protect them!"

"Do not fear. We will keep them safe and as far away from Professor Snape as we can. Please call me if you need any help with Harry. I would come through now but I can not leave Minnie to run the school and look after all of our grandchildren by herself. Once Kingsley arrives I will be able to come over."

"Alright Albus, I'll contact you if I need you. In the mean time, I am going to go see what I can do for Harry. Take care of the children and contact me if there are any problems."

* * *

Three days went by and Harry was still lost in his own private world. Draco had contacted Nate's parents and informed them of what had happened. He'd also helped Nate's parents with the funeral arrangements since Harry was unable to help.

Today was the day of the funeral and Albus and Minerva were bringing the children over for the service. Despite his reservations, he was leaving Professor Snape in charge of the school.

"Professor Snape, I am sorry for asking for a meeting so late in the evening. I hate to do this; however, I find myself with little other options. My son-in-law has been killed and Minerva and I must take the children back to California for the funeral services. I hope to return by morning. As one of the most senior staff members, I am leaving you in charge in my absence. I do hope you will not make me regret my decision."

"Of course not Headmaster. I assure you that the school will still be standing and all the bra... students will still be alive when you return."

"Thank you Severus. I know that I have never said as much but I wanted you to know that over the past twelve years, you have regained some of the respect you lost when Harry left."

Severus was slightly taken aback by that statement. He was sure that Albus felt just as much animosity towards him now as he did then.

"Thank you Headmaster. I just wish I knew what it was that I had done. I thought things were fine that morning. I had even made up a room for Theodore."

This seemed to startle the old Headmaster.

"Harry never told me that."

"He would not have as he had not known. He was picking up Theodore while I decorated the room."

"I do not understand. Why would you go through the trouble to decorate a room for a child you did not wish to raise?"

Severus' gaze was jerked from the window where he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts when he heard the Headmaster's question.

"Of course I wanted to raise him. Where would you get the idea otherwise?"

"Harry heard you and Mr. Malfoy arguing over it and he heard you side with Mr. Malfoy about not raising the child."

"I did no such thing!"

"He has always been very adamant that you did."

"Then he must have had wool in his ears because by the time Lucius left my quarters, he was being chased out by a snake and told not to come back."

"Oh no."

"Oh no what Albus? You told me Harry had heard our fight. I have never understood that. If he had heard us fighting, why would he have left? I made it quite clear to Lucius that I wanted nothing more to do with him and had ever intention of helping raise Theodore."

"That is certainly not the impression that Harry got from the argument."

"Albus I assure you that that is what happened. I can show you the memory to prove it to you."

"As much as I hate to invade your privacy, perhaps I should. I feel that we are missing something here."

Severus agreed and when the Headmaster produced his pensive, Severus pulled his memory of that day and dropped it into the pensive. With the memory in place, Albus and Severus leaned over the swirling silver liquid and were sucked into the memory. Severus had chosen to start the memory from when Lucius first walked into the room. By the time that the were pulled from the memory, Albus was looking extremely upset.

"Severus, I fear I owe you a great appology. It would appear that while Harry did overhear your argument, he only heard a small portion of it."

"What exactly did he tell you Albus?"

"He came to me that day extremely distraught. I managed to settle the baby down and got Harry talking. He was returning with young Teddy when he heard the argument. He heard Lucius saying he refused to raise another child. He heard him call the baby a half-breed. He heard Lucius demand that you choose between the two of them. And he heard you say that you loved Lucius and did not wish to lose him."

Severus blinked. He sat waiting for Albus to continue and when he realized that he was not going to, Severus spoke up.

"That is all he heard?"

"I am afraid so Severus. He was hysterical over the fact that you had chosen Lucius and could not listen to anymore so he came to me. He told me his version of the events and together we planned to get him out of the country. I had just returned from taking him to the airport when I met with you. I fear that a thousand apologies will not be sufficient to redeem myself for how I treated you that day, nor any of the others since then. Can you ever forgive me?"

Severus could not fathom what he had just heard. His Harry had left him over a stupid misunderstanding. If only he had heard the entire thing, things could have been so different. He was not sure what to do about Albus' apology. He had been hurt horribly by the way Albus treated him. He'd always thought of the older wizard as a fatherly figure and to see and hear the disgust towards him had been too much.

"It will take time; however, I am sure that I can forgive you. On one condition."

"What might that be?"

"That you tell me where Harry is."

Severus had never stopped loving Harry. He had spent the past twelve years trying to move on. He had even thought he had succeeded when he met Dominick. Yet after two years their relationship had ended. Dominick could tell that he was still in love with someone else and was not ready to give his heart away. Severus was sad to see the relationship end yet he knew that Dom was right. No matter how smart, funny, and handsome the young man was, he was not Harry. Dom was not his only attempt at a relationship; however, he was certainly the longest one.

"About that. When I return today, I will be bringing Harry with me."

Severus' tried not to get his hopes up but he was sure he failed to hide the smile that threatened to break free.

"I am sorry to have to say this, Severus, but please do not get to excited yet. Yes he will be coming back with me; however, he is going through a rough time right now. From what Draco and his husband have told me, he is practically catatonic at the moment."

"Wait, Draco knows where Harry is? When did he get married? What has happened to Harry?"

Before Albus could answer, one of the children Severus saw a few days ago entered the room. He had pitch black hair and sad green eyes.

"Excuse me grandpa, grandma says we need to be leaving soon for papa's funeral."

Albus looked at the young man and sighed.

"Yes, yes, of course Teddy. Tell your grandmother I am just finishing up with Severus and I will be there in a few minutes."

The young man, Teddy, looked sharply at Severus for a moment before turning back to Albus and giving a quick nod as he left the room.

"Teddy?"

"Yes, that was Teddy. I am sorry I do not have more time for explanations; however, Teddy is correct. We must be leaving. I assure you that after we return, and everyone is settled in, I will give you the answers you seek."

With a thousand thoughts running through his mind, Severus could only nod his agreement before leaving Albus' office and heading for his own chambers. It was late and he wanted to retire for the evening. His last thought before drifting off was that finally he would get some answers tomorrow.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Severus noticed that Albus and Minerva had yet to arrive. He had hoped they would be back by now. Since they had not returned yet, he could only hope that they would arrive soon.

Partway through the meal, the daily post arrived. After relieving the owl of his copy of the Daily Prophet he set about reading it. On the front page was a picture and in big bold font it said _**"The Boy-Who-Lived Found"**_

_**You've read correct ladies and gentleman. Our missing saviour has been found! From what we have been able to discover over the last few days, Mr. Potter left the United Kingdom shortly after the war and moved to California. He appears to have been there for the past twelve years. It seems a lot has happened in that time. **_

_**According to records that we located, Mr. Potter became Mr. Dumbledore when he was adopted by Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore shortly before his departure. The same day, he formally adopted his son Theodore Lupin, whose birth parents werewolf Remus Lupin and Auror Nymphadora Tonks died during the final battle. **_

_**In addition to his son Theodore Dumbledore, age twelve, he is also the father to Anemone Dumbledore and Altair Dumbledore, both also age twelve, and Siria Burtram age three months. The second father on record for little Siria is his husband of nine years, Officer Nathanial Burtram yet no second parent is listed for Anemone and Altair. It is noted on their birth certificates that Mr. Potter-Burtram was the carrier, ruling out a second adoption. However, this leaves us to speculate the name of the children's second father. What is Mr. Potter-Burtram hiding?**_

_**The discovery of Mr. Potter-Burtram's location was revealed four days ago when his husband was killed during an altercation at The Black Cauldron in Unicorn Alley in California. Officer Burtram was a muggle who was partnered with Auror Keenan Shacklebot and they were the first unit to respond to the altercation. During the fight, Officer Burtram was hit with an unknown spell that caused his death within a few minutes. The assailants were subdued and arrested yet it was too late to save Officer Burtram. Mr. Potter-Burtram and his four children stumbled upon the scene shortly after his husband's death. The accompanying picture is from the scene, showing our obviously distraught Chosen One, crying over his husband's body.**_

_**Funeral services for Officer Burtram were held yesterday. We at the Daily Prophet would like to extend our condolences to our Savior in his time of need. However, many questions have arisen with the discovery of Mr. Potter-Burtram. Why did he leave the United Kingdom? Who is the unknown father of two of his children? Will he be returning to England or will he stay in America?**_

_**We hope to be able to bring you the answers to these questions soon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: I know, your all going to tell me how unfair it is that Harry moved on while Severus didn't. That Harry must not have loved Severus as much as Severus loved him. I'm sorry. That's just not how I see it. I see it as Harry left thinking that there was no chance of a relationship between them ever rekindling. He needed to move on in order to help himself get over what he felt was unrequited love. Severus on the other hand, never really understood why Harry left and kept waiting for the day Harry came back. Yes, he had relationships and attempted to move on but the hope he had of Harry returning caused those relationships not to work in the long run. Harry's letter proved that he still loved Severus while the argument Harry overheard led him to believe that Severus didn't love him as much.**_

_**I hope that made sense to everyone. Please R&R.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

While Severus was eating his breakfast and contemplating what he had read in The Daily Prophet, Albus was making his way into the castle with his family in tow. It was a very somber occasion for the large family. Minerva carried young Siria, while the twins and Teddy walked on either side of Keenan who was carrying a sleeping Harry. Behind Keenan was his husband Draco and their small brood of children. All of them, even little Siria were still dressed in their funeral robes.

Upon reaching their chambers, Minerva, Albus and Draco proceeded to settle all of the children down for a nap. With the time change between Britain and California, and the events of the past few days, they were all desperately in need of sleep. When Draco was finished with the children he went into the next room to find his husband laying in bed with Harry clinging to his robes. Even in his sleep, Harry was still crying for his lost husband. After sharing a look with his husband, Draco removed his shoes and robe and climbed in on the other side of Harry. The three held each other and drifted off to sleep.

When Harry finally awoke he could feel himself wrapped around a warm body. Without opening his eyes he held tighter to the body and exhaled softly.

"Nate."

"No Harry, it's Keenan. Drake is here too."

Harry sighed, fighting off the tears that threatened to reemerge. He looked into the eyes of one of his best friends.

"I had hoped it was all a nightmare. What am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry Harry. You will get through this. You have your family and us and we will all help you."

Looking around, Harry did not recognize the room he was in.

"Where are we?"

Keenan looked over at Draco. They both worried if this was the right decision. However, they were here now and had to deal with with fall out from this decision. Draco was the one to reply.

"Harry. I know your probably not going to like this but... we're at Hogwarts."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE AT HOGWARTS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING US HERE!"

The yelling must have caught Albus' attention because he came into the room before Draco could even respond.

"HARRY JAMES! You will calm down this instant! This yelling and carrying on is not good for you or your children who are in the next room. Now calm down and I shall explain my reasoning in bringing you here."

"Fine, explain."

"I know you did not want to come back here; however, I also knew that you needed to be close to your family. Your entire family. And that you needed to be home in order to heal."

"I was home! You took me away from my home that I shared with my husband and brought me here. Why couldn't you just leave me there? I need to be there where he was."

Harry started sobbing before he even finished speaking. Albus gathered him into his arms and rocked him gently while he spoke.

"Yes that was your home; however, this is your true home. You need to be here in order to heal. I know you want to stay where you and Nathaniel made your home, where you married, where you raised your children; however, if you had stayed there, you would have continued to wallow in your grief. Yes I know it hurts to lose the person you love, yet that is no excuse to give up on living and staying there instead of dealing with the pain, you would have given up."

"I would not have." Harry tried to deny but even to him it sounded false.

"Yes you would have. When was the last time you ate? Before today, when was the last time you bathed? The last time you held any of your children? You are not the only one grieving the loss of a loved one. Your children are as well and you need to be there for them. I felt that bringing you here was the only way to force you out of your stupor in order for you to help them. By helping them, you will also help yourself."

Harry sighed. He really had been neglecting his children. He knew that they had just lost a parent and would need him. He just couldn't get past his own pain to help them. His father was right to take him away from his home. But did he have to bring them here?

"I understand what you are saying and I can agree with you. But did you have to bring us here? We could have gone anywhere. Why did you have to bring us here?"

"Because this is your home as well, my son. This is where the rest of your family is. It will help you to have all of us around you. And while you are all healing, the children can continue their education in a safe place where they will not be hounded by the press."

Harry sat up with a jolt at the mention of the press.

"Please tell me the press is not hounding us?"

"I am sorry, my son. There was an article in the paper this morning. I am sad to say that after that article, you do not have many secrets left."

"What did it say?"

"It talked about Nathaniel's passing of course. However, most of the article was about you. Somehow the press managed to discover your location. Your adoption. Young Theodore's adoption. Your marriage. Siria's birth as well as that of Anemone and Altair's. Unfortunately it seems that they have managed to get their hands on copies of the children's birth certificates. There is also a lot of questions about the twin's paternity."

Harry seemed to pale further with each revelation that was made. This couldn't be happening. He felt like his world was crashing around him. Not only had he lost his husband but now the world knew almost everything he had been hiding. If it had been in the papers, it wouldn't take long for Severus and Lucius to figure out that Anemone and Altair where theirs. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, NO! We have to leave. We have to go and now! Let me go!"

As Harry had started to rant, Albus tightened his hold on his son.

"Harry, you need to calm down. This is the best place for you to be right now. Your safe here."

"How can you say that? How can we possibly be safe here? If Severus and Lucius find out about the children, who knows what they would do. They made it clear how they felt about having children and I don't want to take any chances that they might hurt them or try to take custody just to spite me."

"My boy, you need to settle down. Lucius has not stepped foot on the castle grounds since the day you left. As for Severus, I have recently come into some knowledge that might change your opinion on him."

"I highly doubt there is anything you could say to me that would change my mind. I don't want that man around my children!"

"That's your choice Harry. However, I feel that you really should talk to him. There is something that you really need to know."

"I do not want to talk to that man father. I do not want anything to do with him. How can you even be talking to me about this? You know what happened. He has no right to be apart of our lives."

"While I will respect your wishes on this, I can not agree with you. You will eventually have to speak with him and when you do, I am sure you will be surprised by what you discover. I promise not to push the issue though. And I will tell Severus to keep his distance until you are ready. However, you do realize that the children will need to take potions and he is our only potion master."

"All the more reason for us not to be here. The man can't teach for shit. I'll handle their potions education. There is no need for him to teach them."

"Now, Harry, you know that is not true. With the students that actually want to learn it, he is a very good potions professor. From what you have told me, as well as owls from the children, they are all very good at potions. I think it would do them well to learn from a potion master of his caliber."

"Fine! I give up. Just make sure that the only contact he has with them is school related. And so help me, if they are sorted into Slytherin, they are sleeping in our quarters not the dorms!"

"Agreed. Now, let us go check on the children and get something to eat."

* * *

Severus had been a wreck all day waiting for Albus to summon him. He knew that the family had returned to the castle; however, he had yet to hear from the Headmaster. He needed to speak to him and soon. The article in the paper had been shocking. It had also raised a lot of questions. Even more than the ones he had before reading it. He hoped to speak to Albus before running into Harry. He desperately wanted to know where things stood for him when it came to the younger man.

He also had questions about two of Harry's children. He had not been able to get a good look at them yet; however, he knew they were nearly the same age as Teddy. The Prophet had stated that there was no second father listed on their birth certificates. Where they his? Where they Lucius'? Did Harry have a one night stand immediately after leaving and get pregnant? He needed to find out.

He also needed to find out if he could talk to Harry. He understood that the man was grieving; however, that did not stop Severus' need to rectify things. He needed Harry to understand what really happened that day. Then maybe, just maybe, he could get Harry back. Oh, he knew it would take time. Harry needed to grieve for his husband, a thought that pissed Severus off to know end, but hopefully, once he was done, they could be together again.

Severus walked into the Great Hall and froze. There sitting at the head table was his Harry. The table was elongated to allow for Harry, Draco, Kingsley and a man that strongly resembled Kingsley to sit. Nestled amongst them were three children. One he assumed was Harry's youngest Siria. The other two he did not know who they were. Although they were dark complected like Kingsley. Off to the side of the table stood four children, all approximately the same age. He assumed these were Teddy, Anemone and Altair. The fourth he did not know; however, she looked like the two dark skinned children at the head table. Pulling himself from his thoughts, he took his customary seat near the end of the table.

After Severus took his seat, Albus rose to make a speech.

"Silence please! Thank you. Now, I am sure you have seen the new comers to the castle. My son and his family have moved here after the recent loss of his husband. Along with them, came his two good friends and their children. I am sure you've all read the article in this mornings Prophet. Please respect their privacy at this time. The loss of a loved one is difficult so please allow them their space as they adjust to their new environment. Anyone found hounding them for information about Harry Potter will receive appropriate punishment.

Now as four of the children are school age, they need to be sorted. Minerva, if you would."

Minerva walked away from where she was standing with the children and stood in front of the head table with a battered old stool and an even more battered sorting hat.

"When I call your name, you will come up and place the hat on your head. When the sorting hat calls out your house, please proceed to the appropriate table."

"Malfoy-Shacklebot, Kendra"

Kendra lifted her chin into the air, doing a fair impression of her father in his school days, flipped her hair behind her shoulder and strode to the stool. She gave the hat a look full of disdain before dropping it daintily on her head. The hat had barely touched her head before it called out.

"SLYTHERIN"

If one were to look at the staff table, they would have noticed the smiles and soft chuckles coming from a few of the staff as well as Draco and Harry as they recalled how similar this sorting was to Draco's own.

Meanwhile, the Slytherin table cheered for yet another Malfoy gracing the ranks of their noble house.

"Lupin, Theodore."

Teddy straightened his back and walked to the stool trying to hide his nervousness. The hat sat on his head for a few moments before shouting out.

"RAVENCLAW"

Teddy removed that hat from his head and proceeded over to the cheering table of Ravenclaws.

"Dumbledore, Anemone."

Anemone's eyes flicked up to meet her dad's before taking a deep breath and walking towards the sorting hat. That hat took some time before calling out it's verdict.

"SLYTHERIN"

The hall was eerily quiet for a few moments. Anemone took that hat off her head and turned slowly to her dad. She feared what his reaction would be. However, Harry simply smiled and began clapping his hands which seemed to startle everyone else from their thoughts as Slytherin house soon joined in the cheering.

"Dumbledore, Altair"

Altair followed his sister's example. Nodding to his dad before placing the hat on his head. He too spent a good amount of time under the hat before hearing the decision shouted out to the hall.

"SLYTHERIN"

The silence wasn't as drawn out this time. Still, he looked to his dad for approval before heading to join his sister and friend at the Slytherin table.

Albus again stood as Minerva removed the stool from the hall.

"Well, that was surprising. Surprising indeed. Congratulations children. I am sure you will do your houses proud. Now, on with the feast!"

Albus resumed his seat as the food finally appeared on the tables. He leaned over to his son.

"Are you still insisting on these stipulations of yours?"

"Yes father. They will stay in our chambers."

"Very well. Then after the meal we will all, including Severus, return to my office for a chat."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is. If you are insisting on keeping him away from them, then I insist that you and the children be present while he is informed."

"Fine."

Albus turned to his meal but not before hearing a mumbled,

"Meddling old coot."

* * *

_**AN: Sorry for the slow update, I was kind of stuck on this chapter. Actually what I am stuck on his getting Harry and Severus back together without making it look like Harry was instantly over his grief as soon as Severus was back in the picture. I'm working on it though.**_

_**I know that I didn't do the sorting in alphabetic order. It's just the order I felt like doing it in.**_

_**If you haven't already done so, be sure to check out my profile. I have a few one shots up there. Some are Harry/Severus and one is Harry/Sirius. I'm thinking of writing a prequel to the Harry/Sirius one, just haven't done it yet.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**AN: Parts of this chapter are memories of a previous one. The memories are presented in italics. There are bits and pieces in regular font during the memories that are new. The third memory is completely new. Just thought I would forewarn you.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When Albus had finished eating, he rose from his seat and headed out of the hall. Stopping briefly to ask Severus to join him when he was finished. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus caught Harry rising from his seat and picking up Siria before heading down to the student tables and collecting the rest of his children. As they left the hall, Severus rose to follow. A few minutes later found them all ensconced in the Headmaster's office.

"Have a seat, please. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

"Skip the usual pleasantries if you will and get to the point father. The sooner my family and I can retire for the night, the better."

"Of course, my son, you are correct. It has been a very long and tiring day. Now, the reason we are all here is because earlier today, Harry made some conditions regarding you children being enrolled here. I had hoped it would not be an issue; however, he insists on following through with his demands so I have no other choice."

"I am only doing what is necessary to protect my children," Harry explained while shooting a slightly scathing look at Severus.

"As I have already said, my boy, there is new information that was not available before that makes these measures unnecessary."

"I don't want to hear it father. I have just buried my husband and I will do whatever I must to protect our children. Regardless of this so called information, you will do as I asked or I will pack up my family and go home."

Albus sighed. "Fine, I see that I can not change your mind on this. Although you and I will discuss this more later. In the mean time, Severus, as you can see, my son refuses to listen to any advice I may have to give him at the moment. He is insisting on certain restrictions regarding you and the children."

Severus had been listening to the two argue back and forth and he was not happy about how things were heading. He knew that the information Albus was hinting to was the memory he had shown the Headmaster, and hearing Harry's refusal to even acknowledge it was a little crushing.

"And just what restrictions are they?"

Turning to Harry, Albus asked once more, "you are certain?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Harry is insisting that the only contact you have with the children is to be classroom related. You are not to seek them out. Any detentions given will be handled by another staff member. You are to treat them as any other student, keeping personal opinions of them to yourself."

"And just how am I to have such limited contact when two of the children are in my own house? Or am I to be stripped of my head of house duties to satisfy him as well?"

"That would be another part of his demands. No you will not loose your head duties. Since the twins were sorted into Slytherin, they will be staying in their family quarters instead of the dorms."

At this pronouncement, both of the twins and Severus tried to protest. The twins let out rather undignified screeches of "that's not fair!" While Severus merely tried to reason with Harry.

"Surely these measures are not necessary."

"My mind is made up Professor Snape. You will keep away from my children and to ensure such, they will not be allowed to stay in the Slytherin dorms. I do not trust you with my children and if I had it my way, you would have no interaction with any of them at all."

This really did not sit well with Severus. How was he supposed to get close to Harry and his children if Harry refused to allow him anywhere near them. He knew he needed to get closer to the children. Just looking at Anemone and Altair confirmed his suspicions. While they both had black hair, Anemone's eyes were a pitch black just like his own. Altair's eyes were also a dead give away. They were silver. Just like Lucius' and Draco's. There was no way that these children were not theirs. It hurt to know that Harry kept them from him. He understood; however, it still hurt. Looking around the room to try and find some help to change Harry's mind, he spotted the pensive and his eyes lit up.

"Alright, I will make you a deal. I will take an unbreakable vow to stay away from your children unless it is related to classwork or some other school related issue."

"Good."

"I am afraid you did not allow me to finish Harry. There is one condition."

Harry was not sure if he liked where this was going. Yet he also was not sure if he had any other choice.

"And just what is this condition of yours?"

"It is simple and requires hardly any effort on your part. I simply require you to take a quick trip into your father's pensive."

Harry started to protest but Severus held up a hand to stop him. With his typical Slytherin smirk on his face he continued speaking.

"This is my demand. I shall follow through with your conditions. Even going as far as taking an unbreakable vow to ensure that I do so. However; before I take that vow, you WILL go into that pensive and view the memories placed into it."

Harry had an uneasy feeling about this. Looking at his father's twinkling eyes caused his unease to only intensify.

"My boy, surely it is not asking too much for you to simply view a memory or two. And when you come out, Severus will take that vow and your worries will be resolved."

"And just what are these memories?"

"Uh uh uh, that my dear Harry, you will have to see for yourself," Severus replied as his smirk increased.

Huffing, Harry knew he really had no other choice. He needed to protect his children and if this was the only way he could do it then so be it. Resigned, he stood and carried Siria to her grandfather.

"Fine, just make sure you keep an eye on the children." Shooting a disgusted look at Severus, Harry continued."Make sure he does nothing to them. I do not even want him speaking to them."

"You have my word, my son, they will be fine. Part of me wishes this could wait until you had healed some, yet I feel that this is necessary. I am sure when you come back out, your view of things will have changed."

"I doubt that." Turning to Severus, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and said, "well, come on. Dump those memories in so I can get this over with."

"As you wish."

Severus removed two more memories from his mind and added them to the pensive. Then he gestured Harry forward. As he was bending his head to enter, Severus stopped him.

Murmuring softly so that the others would not hear he said, "Please keep in mind that these memories are of the worst day of my life."

Harry nodded his head and dove into the pensive.

Upon entering he saw Lucius standing behind Severus with his arms wrapped around him and kissing him on the cheek. Harry was already disgusted. He didn't wish to see this. "Worst day of his life my arse."

"_Hello Love."_

_Twisting in Lucius grasp, Severus turned and placed a soft kiss on Lucius lips. Not liking the gentleness of it, Lucius quickly deepened the kiss into one that was more passionate. Nearly brutal in its intensity._

"_Well hello to you too."_

Yeah, Harry thought. He really did not want to see this.

"_And where has our sexy little lion disappeared to?"_

_Severus had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over very well but knew that he couldn't avoid the subject for long._

"_He has gone to meet with Andromeda about the custody papers and bringing Teddy to live here in the castle."_

"_HE'S DONE WHAT! Why would he do such as stupid thing without talking with us first?"_

Harry cringed. The disgust in Lucius eyes was clear.

_Lucius quickly pulled away from Severus and started pacing the room. The move was so fast that he practically pushed the other man into the worktable._

"_Well, he did mention it last night Lucius. Granted I thought we should have discussed it more but we both knew he would be bringing the child back with him to raise."_

"_We both knew no such thing!"_

"_What are you on about? Surely you realized that he has every intention on raising the child. He even mentioned turning one of the rooms near us in the manor into a nursery."_

"_Like I would ever allow such a thing to happen. He may have mentioned it; however, it was not set in stone and I have no intention on allowing it to happen."_

_Severus was startled by this comment. Of course Harry would want the nursery near the master bedroom. The young man was obsessed with the little family he had left and would want to be a hands on father figure for the child instead of having him room on the other side of the manor being raised by house-elves like Draco._

"_Lucius, Harry is not like you. He wants to raise Teddy not foist him off on the elves."_

Damn right he wouldn't allow elves to raise his children.

"_Foist him off on the elves? I don't care who raises him as long as it is done in someone else's home!"_

"_Are you seriously telling me you do not want Harry to take custody of the boy?"_

"_It's not that I do not want him to take custody. I refuse to allow it! I have done my penance in child rearing hell; let someone else raise the beast!"_

Harry's irritation rose. His child was not some beast!

_That sent Severus' mind reeling and his shoulders slumped slightly as he processed what Lucius had said._

"_I know that's how you feel Lucius, although I can not fathom your reasoning but you can not do this to Harry. If you do not pull yourself together and support him in this, you will push him away from you. Away from us."_

_The last was said so softly it almost wasn't heard. Severus couldn't believe what was happening. He thought he knew Lucius better than this. After all the years that they had been friends and the later years as lovers, he honestly thought that Lucius was over this superiority crap. How could he possibly be so blind? How could he possibly love someone that talks of a child in such a callus fashion?_

"_I don't care Severus; I've done my duty and given an heir to my family name. I will not raise another child!"_

"_Lucius, please, you must see this from Harry's point of view. Teddy is the only family he has left. Family is everything to him. You can not just ask him to walk away from the responsibility he has to the child. Besides he is young. You should know by now that he would want to have children. It's always been a dream of his to have a big family. How can you ask him to give up his dream because you don't want it?"_

"_It's easy; I will not raise that half-breed. And I will not be having anymore children. Either he realizes that or he has no part in my future."_

"_Lucius, please, be reasonable."_

Harry scoffed. There was not a reasonable bone in Lucius' body.

"_No. I've made my decision and now you must make yours. Do you stand by me in this, or do you throw away a 6 year relationship over Harry?"_

"_I love you Lucius and I don't want to lose you bu…" _

Harry wanted to turn away. He'd heard all this before and didn't see how it would change his mind.

_Lucius interrupted him with an exclamation of, "I knew you would see things my way. I…"_

_It was Severus turn to interrupt with a raise of his hand that had an effect similar to if he had used a Petrificus Totalus on his lover. _

"_You misunderstand me Lucius. Or rather, you didn't allow me to finish. I do not want to lose you; however, you are not the only one in this relationship who has wants and opinions. What about what Harry wants? What about what I want?"_

This snagged Harry's attention. Severus couldn't have said that did he?

"_Wha…"_

"_You seem to forget that you are not the only one that is an heir to a family line. Would you in your arrogance and stubborn headedness go against your upbringing and effectively terminate three ancient and noble bloodlines?"_

"_What in the name of Merlin are you on about?"_

"_You have stated that YOU have given your family name an heir, what about Harry and I? Harry is the only heir of both the Potter and Black lines as I am the only heir to the Prince bloodline. Would you have all three of our lines end just to suit your demands?"_

_Lucius sneered, "I do not care what you have to do. If your lines die out, so be it. If you have to hire some whore to fulfill the obligation, so be it. I really do not care as long as the bastard is not brought into my life and home."_

"_So you would have Harry and I both have affairs and then dump the child with no care what so ever? I knew you could be a cruel bastard; however…"_

_CRACK_

Harry reeled as if he himself felt the blow.

_The move was so fast that Severus never saw the fist heading for his nose._

"_You will not speak to me like that."_

_Severus looked up at him. One hand holding his bleeding nose, the other clutched tightly to his wand._

"_Get out."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. GET. OUT!"_

"_Gladly. Perhaps by the time I return you will have come to your senses."_

_This time Severus really did cast the Petrificus Totalus spell on Lucius. Muttering a soft Episkey to repair his broken nose and a Scourgify to clean the blood off his face and robes. Severus then turned back to Lucius lying on the dungeon floor._

"_You listen to me and listen well for I will not repeat myself. I may love you; however, I will not be treated like this. I am not some servant that you can order around and abuse as you please. And as of this moment we are no longer partners. No longer friends. I want you out of my quarters, out of this school, and out of my life! I have spent the last twenty years being ordered, manipulated and abused by a tyrant and the headmaster. I've served my time and I will not have YOU try to imprison me further. Now GET OUT!"_

Harry cheered memory Severus along. He was proud that Severus had stood up for both of them.

_With that he conjured a snake that looked eerily similar to Nagini and cast Oppugno causing the snake to attack Lucius as he lifted the binding spell. Lucius bolted up as fast as he could and tore out of the dungeons bellowing, "THIS IS NOT OVER! NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER WANT YOU! YOU WILL BE BEGGING AT MY FEET FOR FORGIVNESS!" with the snake nipping at his heels. _

Harry would have laughed at seeing the proud Malfoy being chased like that, yet when he looked back to Severus he wanted to cry.

_Severus muttered a Finite Incantatem on the snake when Lucius was far enough away. Slamming the door, he instantly threw up locking and warding spells before collapsing on the floor in tears. Smacking his head repeatedly on the door._

Harry dropped to his knees next to Severus and reached his hand out to brush the tears from his eyes, only to remember it was a memory when his hand went right through Severus face. Just then the memory ended and another began.

When the memory stabilized, they were standing in a room that Harry had never seen before. In the center of the room was Severus waving his wand around and smiling softly while he decorated the room.

_The ceiling was charmed similar to the Great Hall, the only difference being that the ceiling would always shine with the evening stars and the glowing moon, no matter the time of day. The ceiling would change to reflect what constellations would shine above the castle each night._

_The walls were painted with a forest scene with different animals roaming in and out of the trees and lounging by the brook. There were centaurs, unicorns, wild stallions, deer, griffins, panthers, birds, bears and even wolves. Every type of wild creature he could think of that would live in the forest._

_Off to one side was a book case carved into the shape of a tree. A small toy box that looked like an exact duplicate of Hogwarts. And finally a wardrobe made of beautiful oak. On the other side of the room was the door to a bathroom. While he was still young and would not need them for awhile, Severus had made a child's sized toilet and sink. The tub was a child's size version of the prefects tub, without the diving board. _

The room was beautiful. Severus had done a wonderful job with it. Harry was stumped though, who was the room for?

Again the memory changed.

_Severus came storming into the room decorated like a forest. As soon as he entered the room he picked up the toy box and threw it into the wall breaking it into pieces. Next the book shelf was kicked until it broke into pieces small enough to throw. When everything that could be thrown was broken, he started firing blasting hexes at the wall. The animals in the forest running from the sudden destruction._

_Suddenly, Severus started punching the nearest wall. He punched and punched until his knuckles were swollen and bloody. Ignoring the pain he kept raining blows onto the wall until he collapsed. Suddenly over come with tears he curled into a fetal position and rocked himself back and forth. _

Harry was distraught at watching this strong man break down like this. There was nothing he could do to comfort him. All he could do was sit and watch.

"_Why, why did you leave me? Wasn't I good enough? What did I do that was so horrible that you'd leave me like this? Why Harry? What have I done?"_

Harry wasn't sure at first that he had heard correctly. This was all because of him? This was all because he had left? At first he wanted to believe that these memories were lies. He did not want to think that he had thrown away love for a misunderstanding. However, he knew that if the memories were fabricated, they would be flawed and fuzzy. These were not.

Without even realizing it, the memory ended and he was thrown out of the pensive and back into his father's office. He did not notice the concerned looks of his children and father. He did not notice anyone calling his name. He did not notice that he was on the floor crying, much like Severus in that last memory. He did not even notice the arm that went around him and held him. Nor did he hear the words of comfort and love whispered into his ear.

All he knew was that he had thrown away his love over a partially heard argument. Not only did he leave not to be heard from for years, but he'd also destroyed a man that he had come to think was indestructible. He had managed to do the one thing that neither his bullying father nor the devil that called himself Voldemort could. He had caused the great Severus Snape to break down and cry.

Looking up, he saw his father talking calmly to his children. Turning slightly he realized that the chest behind him belonged to none other than the man he hurt. Over come with shame and guilt, he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN:This probably would have been a better way to end the last chapter but it's to late for that. I almost posted this as it's own separate chapter but then I thought it was wrong to tease you like that. **_

_**I apologize for the delay in posting. I've got family in town, a new nephew coming any day now and I posted a multi-chapter prequel to Time to Wake Up. Still not done with it but I wanted to work on the next chapter of this story before working on it again.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everyone turned and looked at the door as Harry rushed out. Then everyone seemed to move at once towards the door.

"Severus, please stay here with the children and I will go after him."

Severus was ready to start spitting fire balls at the old man.

"I think not Headmaster. This discussion is already long over due and I am not about it allow it to drag out for one minute longer."

"Surely your need for confrontation can wait a few days. The man is hurting and confused and needs to work through a lot of things."

"While I can concede that he has a lot to think about, there is also a lot we need to discuss. NOW. He has hidden from me for nearly thirteen years now. He's kept MY FAMILY away from me for nearly thirteen years Albus! I will have my say and I will have it today! He's a grown man and it is time for him to own up to his responsibilities and the consequences of his actions. We either deal with this now in a civilized manner or I will take him to court for custody which will force him to talk to me. I lost the man I love and my family for more than a decade because he could not be bothered to listen to an entire argument before running away. Well, no more! Thirteen years is long enough to run. He will face me today and we will have the conversation we should have had thirteen years ago. WITHOUT your interference old man! YOU will sit here and play the good loving grandfather that you are and console your grandchildren until we come back and so help me Albus if they are not here when I come back, I will hunt you down till the ends of the earth. I WILL NOT LOSE MY FAMILY AGAIN!"

With that, he turned on his heels with his robes billowing out behind him to find his long lost brat.

* * *

Severus was sure he knew where to find Harry. He was right. He could see Harry's huddled form underneath a tree by the lake. He stood there for a moment observing the man that he had loved for over a decade. The man he had been through hell and back standing side by side time and time again. He knew that this would be another of those times. And just like all those times they went into battle together. He knew that this was one battle that they would come out victorious. Yes there would be injuries and there would be newly awakened fears. However; in the end, he was sure it would be all worth it. As long as he had the man he loved and his family with him at the end of the battle.

After contemplating the man before him for a good ten minutes, he moved closer and made his presence known.

"Harry?"

Quickly jumping to his feet and drawing his wand, Harry spun towards Severus a stupefy on the tip of his tongue. Seeing who was encroaching on his brooding, he lowered his wand. Softly, almost hesitantly he greets the other wizard.

"Severus."

Neither really knew what to say. There was so much pain and so many years between them that neither really knew where to begin. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Harry spoke.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry. Oh gods, I am so so sorry." The tears that had stopped only moments ago, started anew. "I thought that you didn't... and I was so hurt. And then I left... and I was so lonely. And then I found out I was pregnant... and I was so scared."

Severus could not understand most of what Harry was saying. He was speaking so fast and his sobs were so hard that only a few words here and there were breaking through clear enough for Severus to actually hear. Severus quickly moved over to Harry and wrapped his small form in his own large arms.

"Shh. Harry. Slow down. I can not understand most of what you are saying. Now take a deep breath. That's it. Now try again."

Taking another deep breath, Harry took a step back from Severus. He saw a flash of disappointment in the other man's eyes before being replaced by an emotionless mask.

"I am so sorry Severus. From what I had heard, you were siding with Lucius and I thought you didn't want me. I was so hurt that the only thing I could think to do was to run. So I made arrangements with the help of my father and I left. I was so lonely even though I had a few friends right away but I still missed you terribly. I kept telling myself that it was for the best. That you guys didn't want me and it was best not to be around at all. And then I found out I was pregnant and I was so scared. I didn't know what to do but I was afraid of what you and Lucius reactions would be so I couldn't allow myself to tell you about the twins. I'm so very sorry. I should have confronted you guys and I should have told you about the babies but I thought I was doing what was best for my and my family. I don't know how I can ever ask you to forgive me."

Harry looked away not being able to stare at that emotionless face any more and being afraid of what he'd see if the mask fell.

"Our family."

Harry whipped around to look at one of the men he loved. The words were softly spoken but he thought he had heard correctly.

"What was that?"

"I said, OUR family. I was hurt. I still am and it will take awhile for me to come to terms with everything enough to forgive you but that does not change the fact that at least one of those children are mine. As such they are OUR family."

"Severus..."

"I know you have a lot of grief to work through, as much as it pains me to know that you love another man. However; I am not about to lose my child because you do not love me any longer. I also do not think it is fair for one of them to suddenly have another parent while the rest are left with just you. As I see it, they come as a unit. Blood be damned, I accept one, I accept them all. And I have no wish to lose my child so we must find away to get along."

Harry was slightly astonished. He'd been so wrong about the wizard before him. That realization was a knife twisting into his broken heart.

"I never stopped loving you Severus. Wait don't interrupt. Yes I love Nate. I probably always will. But he and I both knew that even with everything I went through, you always came first in my heart. As much as I would like to ask if there is hope for a future, I just buried my husband and it will take some time before I can be in a place where I can ask that."

"I understand Harry. I would expect no less. When you are ready, I shall be waiting. Just promise me that you won't take the children away again."

"I promise on the condition that you protect them from anyone, including Lucius. I was wrong about you but you can not deny I was correct about him."

"You are correct in your assessment of him. And yes I will protect all of them from any hazards that may arise. Even Lucius. May I ask..."

"Yes, they know about you and Lucius. I will have to sit down and explain what happened that day. I've never really told them anything. Just that I left England when their biological fathers decided they didn't want any other children."

"I would like to be there."

"Of course."

"Shall we head back up before Albus thinks we have killed each other?"

"Lead the way."

"Am I correct in my assumption that Altair is Lucius?"

"And Anemone is yours."

"A nymph that turns into a flower?"

"Well if you want to go that far, a nymph that turns into a flower and morning star. Her name is Anemone Danica"

"And the others?"

"Altair James. Named after a star in the constellation Aquila and his grandfather. Siria Acacia named of course after Sirius and thorny tree. Of course Acacia sounds prettier than it's meaning."

"All beautiful names for beautiful children. I have not seen much of them since their arrival; however, I can see that you have raised them well."

"Thank you Severus. That means a lot to me."

Having reached the entrance doors, Severus holds the doors open for Harry to pass through.

"Come. I think it's time I was formally introduced to my children."

* * *

_**AN: A little shorter than normal but I hope you like it. Tell how you feel about how Severus feels about all the children. Personally, I think it's the right way for anyone to handle the situation. It's not fair for one child to go off with his other parent to lead a second life while the others are left on the sidelines so I thought it was only right for him to man up and take responsibility for all the children not just his own child.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

Severus and Harry returned to find Albus' office in a state of turmoil. Teddy, Anemone and Altair were screaming at their grandfather to be let out of the office. Albus was blatantly ignoring them while trying to comfort young Siria who was screaming hysterically not only from the noise but also from being overly tired and all the emotional overload going on around her. Everyone was so caught up in each other that they did not even notice the two new comers.

"SILENCE!"

At his bark, everyone turned to look at Severus. Harry meanwhile had snuck around to take Siria and began to bounce her while whispering to her.

In a hushed tone that any former pupil would acknowledged as being dangerous, he ordered them all to sit down. Unfortunately, they were not aware of the ins and outs of the potion master's personality and decided to challenge it.

"You have no authority over us. You may be a teacher at this school but this is a family discussion so you can not order us around!"

Harry would have been mortified at his daughter's behavior, if he had not been expecting a similar outburst from Teddy.

"Anemone, sit down this instant and you apologize to Severus right now!"

"I don't see why I should have to apologize to the bat."

"You will apologize because I raised you better than that. You will apologize because he is an adult and you should show him some respect. You will apologize because I am your dad and I told you to. And you will apologize because you shouldn't treat your father like that!"

"That man is not my father! My father is the man that was there when I was born. My father is the man that changed my diapers. My father is the man that read me The Princess Bride when I had dragon pox. My father is dead!

"That man is not my father! He doesn't get that privilege. He has never been there for us so why should I treat him as he's my father just because we had to come here?"

Harry passed the now quiet infant to Albus before going to gather his other daughter in his arms.

"Shhh. I know you miss your papa. I miss him too. But that doesn't give you the right to take it out on your father. No. Don't interrupt me. He is your father. I know it will take some getting used to but he is your father and you will show him the respect he deserves. This is not his fault. None of it."

"What do you mean it's not his fault? You said they didn't want us. How is that not his fault?"

"I was wrong. I overheard a conversation and became upset. I was so emotional I couldn't stand to hear any more so I left and never came back. For all these years I thought one thing but now I know it's not true. Look. I'm sure I'm not making any sense. Maybe," he looked to Severus who seemed to understand what he was asking and nodded his head in approval.

"I'd like to show you two memories. The first will be my memories of the day I left. The second will be Severus'. I'm sure these wont be easy for any of you. Especially you boys. You'll probably be even more hurt and angry but please remember that you have a dad that loves you and a papa that loved you more than anything in the world. Nothing you see or hear is going to change that. I would give anything to keep you from feeling the pain I'm sure these memories will create, but I honestly don't think there is any other way to make you believe the truth."

Harry gathered the three children to him in an awkward group hug, trying to convey how much they were loved.

"Harry?"

Not letting go of his children, Harry looked to Severus.

"Yes?"

"I know it may seem frivolous; however, I think it might help on an emotional level if they were to see the second memory I showed you as well."

Harry sent Severus a watery smile.

"Your right. Thank you."

Severus went over to the pensive and removed the memory of him destroying the nursery. Harry followed suit by adding his own memory of that day's events. When both men were done, Harry ushered his children over to the pensive and directed them in. He did not want to view those memories again but knew that his children were likely to need his help to deal with them so he drew up his courage and fell into the pensive along with his children.

* * *

When Harry and the children came out of the pensive, they huddled together on the floor and cried. They cried for the pain that Lucius' hurtful words had caused. They cried for the pain their dad had had to deal with for more than a decade. And they cried for the years lost as a family.

After nearly an hour, the group drew apart. Anemone walked up to Severus and held out her hand.

"I apologize for my words and lack of respect. Your not my dad and you can never replace my papa but I would like to get to know you as my father."

Taking her hand in his own Severus tried to keep the tears from his eyes as he spoke.

"Apology accepted. I would be most grateful for the opportunity to get to know my daughter." Looking at the saddened boys standing behind them he added, "my sons as well if they would allow it. You may not be mine by blood; however, as you witnessed in my memories, that matters little to me. I had hoped to raise you as my own Teddy and I would hope that you would allow me the same courtesy Altair."

The two boys seemed to share a silent conversation before turning back to Severus. Teddy, acting as spokesman for the two said simply, "we would like that."

* * *

_**AN: This is late and this is shorter than usual. Both facts that I apologize for. I seem to be at a writers block at the moment. I know where I want the story to go and the events that I want to take place, it's writing the actual scenes that are causing the issue. I'm having the same problem with my other story as well as a plot bunny that has been driving me nuts. For days now I've had the files open on my desktop for three different stories and I'm just not getting far on any of them. I blame HBO! Season 3 of True Blood has my mind working on vampires not wizards! And no the third story I'm working on is not a TB story although when I finish these stories, I might just write one.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

Six months had gone by since the death of Nate and Harry returning to Hogwarts with his family. During this time, Harry had been dealing with his grief and getting closer to reconciling with Severus. They had even gone on a few dates. Severus was being really patient with Harry. Never pushing farther than Harry was comfortable. In fact, they had not even moved passed holding hands.

Severus' relationships with the children were progressing well. Once a week he would have dinner with all of the children together. He also spent one evening a week with each individual child giving them time to bond not only as an entire family but as each individual child needed. He found it odd that Teddy was the one that wanted to work on potions with him. Anemone on the other hand preferred to play chess with him. And Altair liked to join him on walks through the forbidden forest to collect potion ingredients. Their likes and dislikes were completely different than what Severus assumed they would be.

Severus had had little interaction with Siria but he was coming to love the time that they did have together. Mostly it was helping feed the infant during meals or watching her while Harry helped one of the children with their homework. Many people would never believe it but he was really good with her.

* * *

Harry was leisurely browsing the books in Flourish and Blotts when his son Altair ran up to him. It was obvious that the child was distressed by the way he was clinging to his father's robes.

"What's wrong little bit?"

"I saw him! He's here in the alley!"

_FLASHBACK Altair's POV_

_Dad and Father brought us to Diagon Alley along with my brother's family to do some shopping. Since I'm 13 now, they allowed me to take Kaydon and go to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at new brooms. Draco promised to get me a new broom because I really want to try out for the quidditch team next year. As soon as I stepped into the shop I new which broom I wanted. It was beautiful. A firebolt 4000. I don't think I'd ever seen such a beautiful broom in all my life! And the charms on it were to die for! Top speed of 400 miles per hour. Hair pin turning. Brakes on a dime. Glue seat charm to prevent accidentally falling off. I had to have it!_

_I grabbed Kaydon and drug him out of the store to go find my brother. He was supposed to be waiting for us with Kaspar at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor so we headed straight for there. I spotted Draco talking to a blond man but I was so excited I ran up and started babbling right away. _

"_Drake! I found it! I found the broom I want. You have to come see. It's beautiful and has the best safety features so that dad can't complain. It's a little expensive but you know how dad worries so it's best to get one that has a ton of safety charms on it. Can we go get it now? Please?"_

_I even threw in the sad little puppy dog eyes that I know makes my brother cave every time._

"_Excuse me you little whelp! I was speaking with my son so if you do not mind scampering along with your disgusting little friend. Further more. His mother and I named him DRACO not Drake!"_

_My head whipped over to the blond man as soon as he started to speak. I looked at him. Then at Draco. Back to the blond man again. I felt the blood instantly leave my face. Draco was the spitting image of the older man. I'd seen him before in father's memories but to see him next to my brother left no doubt. This man was my "father."_

"_Oh shit."_

_Lucius looked at me with a nasty sneer on his face but I could see the question in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to take out my wand and hex the man to Hades and back. The other part of me wanted to high tail it as far from him as I could possibly get. Luckily Draco took the choice out of my hands._

"_I couldn't have said it better. It's getting late. Take the boys and go find your fathers. Tell them I will meet you all back home. We'll have to look at the broom another day."_

_I didn't want to leave my brother alone with our "father" but I was completely terrified at the moment. Nodding to Draco I grabbed the boys by their hands and quickly left the store. As soon as we were out the doors I picked up Kaspar, thank Merlin he's light, and high tailed it out of there._

_End Flashback_

When Harry heard what had happened, he looked around and spotted Severus and Teddy in the potions section.

"Severus!"

Hearing the panic in Harry's voice, Severus grabbed Teddy and headed over to the rest of the family that had gathered around a distraught Altair being comforted by his dad.

"What is it Harry?"

"We have to go. Now! Lucius is in the alley. Crap why didn't I think of this before? We never should have brought the children here. We should have kept them in the castle where he couldn't get to them."

"Harry calm down. You can not keep them sheltered their entire lives. It is not fair to them or us for that matter to be confined to Hogwarts grounds simply to avoid one man. Now, where is Draco?"

"When we left he was still talking to Grandfather Lucius, Uncle Severus."

"And your father, Kaydon?"

"He popped back to the school because he wasn't feeling well."

"I see. Alright. I would prefer to make sure Draco is safe; however, I do not like the idea of leaving you alone with all the children out in public so lets get you and the children back to the school and then I will come find Draco."

* * *

With the children and Harry safe at Hogwarts, Severus set out to find Draco. His first stop was the ice cream parlor. Draco and Lucius were both gone and the owner said that they had both left extremely irate. The good news being that they left separately and with no wands drawn. Having no more luck there, Severus proceeded to check the rest of the alley. It was useless though. Draco was no where to be found. After searching for nearly two hours, he returned to the castle.

* * *

"Keenan, has your husband returned?"

"No he hasn't and I am getting worried."

"I think it is time to contact the Aurors. No one has seen him since he left Florean's more than two hours ago."

"I think your right Severus. He wouldn't leave us worried like this unless he was unable to contact us."

* * *

An hour later and the entire British Auror force was on the look out for Draco Malfoy-Shacklebot and Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Two more hours passed with no sign of either Draco or Lucius.

* * *

Twelve hours later Harry, Severus, and Keenan were attempting to get the children seated and eating breakfast in the Great Hall. It had been a long and worried night for all members of their very large and extended family. Draco had now been missing for seventeen hours without a single sign of him. Keenan and Harry were ready to storm Malfoy manor to look for Draco as they were sure that Lucius had something to do with his disappearance. The only thing staying their wands was Severus. Severus insisted that it would do the children no good to be worried about two more missing parents. Unfortunately, Severus was correct so they stayed. And worried.

Just as they were ready to give up on forcing the children to eat, the fireplace in the Great hall flared green and a large dirty, bloody bundle fell on the floor. All eyes in the hall turned to the bundle as the staff drew their wands unsure of what to make of the arrival. The bundle stirred and a hint of blond hair could be seen amidst all of the blood.

"DRACO!"

* * *

_**AN: So I'm going to admit, I'm really not liking this chapter. Yes I liked getting a little bit of Altair's mind in there but I'm really not feeling this chapter. I've been trying to write it for a week now and it just didn't want to come. I needed a way to get to the next part of the story but finding it was difficult. Hopefully it won't be as difficult from here on out.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: A thousand apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I could offer a ton of excuses but put it plain and simple, I just had trouble writing this. I think I'm ready to move on but I'm insisting on finishing this first. I hate when stories get abandoned and I refuse to do that especially so close to the end. Only a few more chapters left after this one.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Whatever torture he'd been put under had cause a lot of damage to his body. Nearly every rib was broken. Both legs as well as his wand arm were also broken. Tremors ran through his body from what they could only assume was numerous rounds of crutiatus. They could only hope that when he finally did wake up, he would not be rooming with the Longbottoms at St. Mungos.

Of his last two injuries, they were not sure which was worse. Draco was a very prideful man. How would he react to the horrible disfiguring scars on his beautiful face? How would he react to the knowledge that whoever had done this to him, and they had little doubt about who it was, had performed the most damaging act of all? How would the former Slytherin Prince react to being raped?

When Draco finally awoke a week later, Harry and Keenan where by his side talking softly.

"Keen?"

Keenan's head whipped towards Draco and he was instantly by his side.

"Love? How are you feeling?"

"Physically, I feel fine. A little sore; however, not too bad. What happened?"

Harry and Keenan shared a worrying look before Harry spoke up.

"What's the last thing you remember Dray?"

Draco thought about it for a moment.

"We were in Diagon Alley and my father found me. Altair showed up and I sent him and the kids off to find you guys while I argued with my father. I remember he shouted at me that he was disowning me because I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and he wouldn't have any mix raced children in his family line. I told him that was fine and he could go fuck himself because I didn't want my children to have anything to do with a monster like him. I stormed out heading to find you guys and then I heard him shout a stupefy at me. And now, here we are."

"You don't remember anything after that, Love?"

"No, Keen. What's going on? Why am I here?"

Again Draco caught the look Keenan and Harry shared.

"What's going on guys? Tell me!"

Harry walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for Draco's hand.

"I'd like Severus to check your memories but it looks like you've been obliviated. Among other things."

"Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Your father, well we've assumed it was your father and if he shouted the spell then he at least had something to do with it..."

"To the point Potter!"

"Love, what Harry is trying to say is that you were assaulted."

At the startled expression on Draco's face, Keenan took his other hand and lightly squeezed it.

"You were missing nearly twenty hours. We had the entire Auror squad looking for both you and your father but there was no sign of either of you. We were trying to get the children to eat in the Great Hall when you came tumbling out of the fireplace. You'd been..."

Keenan choked. His emotions getting the best of him as he tried to tell his husband what had happened to him. Harry had to pick up the tale.

"You'd been tortured Dray. From what we can tell you had suffered broken bones to both your legs and one arm. You'd been crucioed for who knows how long. He cut up your face and we can't seem to get the scars to fade. He also... he ra...he raped you Dray."

Draco gasped and paled at the announcement. His own father had raped him. He knew he was a vile man but how could he do that much damage to his own flesh and blood?

The conversation died after that. Keenan crawled into the bed and held Draco while he cried. Harry felt like he was intruding so he took his leave to find Severus. A few hours later, in front of the Aurors sent to take Draco's statement, Severus confirmed that he had been obliviated. Draco was offered the chance to break the memory block which would allow them to prosecute the offender or leave it in place allowing him to live only with the after effects and not the actual memories of the ordeal he suffered. The Aurors assured him that he did not have to make a decision right now. Thinking it would be best to weigh his options, Draco decided to wait.

* * *

Four days later their entire extended family sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco having only been released from the hospital wing the night before. Harry looked up when he heard the rustle of wings. Watching the morning mail delivery, he couldn't help but think back to his long lost first friend. To this day, he still missed Hedwig.

Knowing that anyone that would write to him was currently sitting with him, he turned back to his meal. Well, what had been his meal before a letter was dropped in his plate. Startled, he looked up at the regal looking black owl. He couldn't recall ever seeing this one before so he took out his wand and spoke the spells he needed to confirm the letter was safe. Safe from spells, hexes and jinx but not safe from the news it carried. In shock, he dropped the letter back to the table and just stared at it.

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

Not getting a response, Severus reached over and took the letter to read.

_**Lord Potter-Dumbledore-Burtram,**_

_**You are hereby notified that a claim has been made against you by one Lord Lucius Malfoy. In accordance to this claim, you are ordered to produce your son, one Altair Dumbledore, and your daughter, one Anemone Dumbledore at one-thirty this afternoon for paternity testing. Following the testing, you are ordered to appear before the Wizengamot in courtroom twenty-nine to resolve any issues of custody, visitation and maintenance for the above mentioned children. **_

_**Furthermore, Lord Malfoy has also brought charges again you for concealing the knowledge and whereabouts of the Malfoy heir. If you are unable to prove his claim false, or provide sufficient reason for these actions, custody of said heir will be turned over to Lord Malfoy in full and result in a fifteen year sentence in Azkaban. Theft of the heir of an Ancient and Noble house is a serious offense.**_

_**Failure to appear for this summons will result in a warrant being issued for your arrest as well as an automatic granting of Lord Malfoy's claims.**_

_**Olivia Radford**_

_**Department of Children and Family Services**_

_**Britain's Ministry of Magic**_

Severus reached over and took Harry's hand.

"Harry?"

"He's going to take my baby Severus. He's going to send me to prison! What's going to happen to my babies while I'm in prison? They'll all be grown up by the time I get out. Siria won't even know who I am. Hell I won't even know who I am."

Severus gathered Harry into his arms and held him while he broke into sobs. Draco looked over the scene highly conflicted. He knew that his memories would most likely be all the proof they needed to prove Harry right in his fear of Lucius. The only problem was that he was scared. So scared that he wouldn't be able to face the memories once they were released. Looking at his own children he made up his mind.

"Severus, if Lucius really was the one to attack me, would it help Harry's case to break the memory block?"

"Combined with our memories of the end of our relationship and your memories of growing up, I think we would have a good case."

"Ok then. Let's do this."

"Dray, I can't ask you to do that. It's not fair for you to have to live with those memories just to help me."

"Har, we're practically family. I won't allow you to go to prison if I have the knowledge to stop it. Besides, if he really is the one that tortured me, I won't let my brother be alone with him. Not if I can help it. You won't talk me out of this. Yes, I'm scared. It's one thing to know it happened. It's another to know HOW it happened. And I'm scared of the fact that once I know I'll never not know. But my family is important enough to me that I can face that fear."

"Thank you Dray. That means a lot to me. If I come out of this I promise to be beside you every step of the way to help you recover. You're right. Family is everything."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry, Severus, Keenan, Draco, Albus and Poppy were all gathered in a private room in the hospital wing. Draco was sitting on a bed with Keenan holding one hand and Harry the other. They had decided that Severus would be the one to try and break the memory block with Albus as a back up in case he was not strong enough and to copy the memory and place it into a vial to be handed off to the Auruors waiting just outside. Poppy was there because they were certain that Draco would need to be sedated after the entire ordeal. As much as they hated to do this, they all felt that if push came to shove, it would be in the best interest of their entire large family to have this memory.

"Alright Draco," Severus spoke softly, "we're ready if you are."

"Go ahead Uncle Sev."

"**Effrego memoria clausus.**"

Severus' voice was strong when he spoke the spell knowing that the block itself was strong and would take a lot of power to break through it. Concentrating on the blocked memory in his godson's mind he pushed his magic into it, willing the block to shatter. Just as he thought he would have to have Albus help him, the block cracked. Pushing more power into it, it finally broke completely and Draco was flooded with the events of that horrible day.

* * *

Harry and Severus were seated in the courtroom with their children Anemone and Altair. This was the point of the day that they really did not know what to expect. They had pretty much known what to expect when they removed the memory block from Draco. They had known exactly what would happen when they under went the paternity screening, even though Severus had offered to do a quick blood adoption before the testing occurred. The court proceedings where an entirely different matter. Did they have a strong enough case? Would they be able to keep Harry out of prison? Would they be able to keep Altair home with them? So many things could go wrong and Lucius always did have a way of getting himself out of trouble. Their law-wizard, Reighmond Mickley, assured them that they had a good case; however, Lucius had always been a slippery serpent. Harry reached around the children to take Severus' hand and squeezed it tightly when the judge came in.

"Alright, let's get this started. My name is Eliza Broderick and I will be presiding over this case. I have here the results of the paternity screening. Lord Malfoy, it's my honor to inform you that you are the father of young Altair Dumbledore. However; you are not the father of Anemone Dumbledore. Lord Potter-Dumbledore-Burtram, may I call you Lord Potter? Your name is just rather extensive."

"Your honor, that would be fine ma'am."

"Thank you, now; Lord Potter, I am assuming that Anemone's other parent is aware of his parental status."

"Yes ma'am. Severus is aware that he is Anemone's father and has been spending quite a bit of time getting to know her."

"And Altair? Have you allowed him to get to know his other father?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then it seems like an open and shut case to me then..."

Harry's attorney chose that moment to speak up.

"Your honor, Reighmond Mickley for the Lord Potter."

"Yes?"

"Your honor, we plead extenuating circumstances with evidence to back up our claims."

"Really. And just what kind of circumstances would you plead as strong enough to keep an heir from being acknowledged by the head of his house?"

"Your honor, Lord Potter feared for the safety of his children."

"Mr. Mickley, you would have me believe that Lord Malfoy was a danger to his own child?"

"Yes ma'am. Not only do we have pensive evidence to back up that fear but we also have witnesses in the form of Lord Potter, Lord Snape, and Draco Shacklebot formerly Malfoy. As for withholding the family heir, Until a week ago, Draco Shacklebot was the Malfoy heir."

"Yes, a week ago. That gave your client ample time to produce the child for Lord Malfoy."

"While I would agree your honor, circumstances surrounding Mr. Shacklebot's disowning further pushed Lord Potter to keep his child away from Lord Malfoy."

"And is Mr. Shacklebot available for testimony?"

"Yes ma'am. Not only is he outside the courtroom, the Aurors office have copies of his memories from the day he was disowned."

"Your honor, Savage Malfoy representing Lord Malfoy. I really must object to this. They are making my client out to be a monster unsafe to be around children. Furthermore, how do we know that these "memories" have not been altered?"

"Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to say that Lord Potter some how managed to not only convince Mr. Shacklebot to lie in a court of law but also managed to falsify memories in the few hours between his notice to appear and this hearing?"

"It is obvious that Lord Potter would do anything to keep custody of the child instead of allowing him to live in his rightful home with his father."

"Excuse me your honor Lord's Potter and Snape as well as Mr. Shacklebot have all consented to be questioned under veritaserum. If that is not enough proof for Mr. Malfoy, we are also willing to submit the memories for verification of their authenticity."

"Mr. Malfoy, is there anything else you would like to dispute about the offered testimony and evidence?"

"Yes, your honor Lord Snape is a potion master, how are we to know he hasn't taken an antidote so that the veritaserum will have no effect on him? Furthermore, how are we to know that the person or people that verify the memories are not being paid by Lord Potter?"

"Really your honor, Mr. Malfoy is just being ridiculous now. What's next? Did my client bribe someone to make it appear that only Altair was Lord Malfoy's child?"

"I find that I agree with you, Mr. Mickley. Mr. Malfoy, you are really starting to try my patience with all of this. One would think that with the way you are acting, that Lord Malfoy had something to hide."

"I see no reason for my client to need to hide anything. Lord Potter has already openly admitted to knowingly concealing my client's child from him. Our case has already been proven, they are just delaying the inevitable. The child belongs to Lord Malfoy and no so called evidence that Lord Potter can provide will change that fact."

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, Lord Malfoy does not OWN anyone other than his house elves! Altair Dumbledore is a human being NOT a piece of property! As far as delaying the inevitable, frankly, I'd like to hear this evidence. The more crap I hear spewing from your mouth, the more I am wondering exactly what Lord Malfoy is hiding.

"Now, here's how things are going to go. A medi-witch of my choosing will be brought in to scan all parties for any potions in their system. Once that is complete, the Ministry's own potion master will administer the veritatserum to each witness. When the testimony is over, I will speak to the Aurors about the validity of these memories and watch them play out. Now, if I hear one more word from you or your client, Mr. Malfoy, without any proof to back up your ridiculous claims then I will hold you in contempt of court and find in favor of Lord Potter just out of spite!

"Now, Auror Roubards, please contact Medi-witch Oakton and have her floo right over. Auror White, contact your supervisor and have him come down to the courtroom and bring those memories with him. And hurry about it. The sooner they get here, the sooner we can get this mess straightened out."

* * *

The Medi-witch and head Auror had finally arrived. It had been a tense twenty minute wait and everyone was antsy. If you looked closely, you could even see the cool Malfoy mask starting to crack. Harry wasn't sure if he'd get out of this without a prison sentence but he knew if he was going to Azkaban, he was taking Lucius with him and from the looks of it, Lucius knew it too.

"Alright, now that everyone is here let's get on with things. Unless there are any other objections?"

"Actually, your honor, we do have one request."

"What is it Mr. Mickley? This case is really starting to try my patience."

"We apologize, your honor; however, given the nature of the upcoming testimony, we request that the children be sent out into the hall with their uncles. Aurors Shacklebot are both waiting in the hall and have agreed to supervise the children during this phase of the hearing."

"While normally I would object, I think I will allow it."

Severus quickly escorted Anemone and Altair out into the hall and retook his seat next to Harry.

"Now, Mr. Mickley, if you would please call your first witness."

"Lord Potter, if you would please take the stand."

Harry walked over to the stand and was seated. Medi-witch Oakton took a moment to scan him to make sure he was not under any potions or spells that would affect his testimony before nodding to the Auror to administer the veritaserum. Once administered, Mr. Mickley began his questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Lord Harry James Potter-Dumbledore-Burtram."

"What is your birthday?"

"July 31st."

"What is your current place of residence?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Very good. Now, can you please state for me your reasons for leaving the country when you were eighteen?"

"I had gained custody of my godson and was bringing him back to the castle. I was about to enter the chambers I shared with my lovers Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy when I overheard them talking. Lucius was irate that I was bringing Theodore home and stated that he refused to raise another child. Especially one whose birth father was a werewolf. He even went as far as stating that I needed to realize he wanted no more children or I would have no part in his future."

"Did you know at the time that you were pregnant?"

"No. I had been in the states for a month when I started to become sick. My friends urged me to see a healer and that is when it was discovered I was pregnant."

"Why did you not contact Lords Malfoy and Snape when you discovered the news?"

"They had made it clear that they did not want children and I was scared of how they would react to the news. Once I explained my reasons, even Draco agreed with me that the children would be safer if Lucius and Severus did not know about them."

"Obviously you changed your mind on having Lord Snape involved in their lives. How did this come about?"

"After my husband was killed, my father brought me back to Hogwarts. He was adamant that I talk to Severus about the children. I finally relented to viewing some memories. One of the memories he showed me was the full altercation with Lucius. Lucius basically told him that he didn't care if our family lines died out or if we went out and slept with whores to produce heirs for our lines, as long as they weren't brought into his house. Before it was said and done; Severus admitted to wanting children, Lucius struck Severus and Severus ran Lucius out of the school telling him not to come back.

"After viewing the memories and talking with Severus, he admitted to not only wanting to raise our child together but wanting to help raise ALL my children regardless of their paternity. Since then, we've slowly been integrating him back into our lives. He has a wonderful relationship with all of my children."

"Did you ever consider speaking with Lord Malfoy about his child?"

"No. With his strong opinions about children I knew he would not be accepting of Altair. When I witnessed him striking Severus, I feared he might abuse Altair if given the opportunity."

"Even given those fears, why did you not contact Lord Malfoy when you knew he had disinherited Draco Shacklebot?"

"Partially I had not had the time. Partially I was terrified of letting Lucius have access to my child. The day he disowned Draco was the same day that Draco was kidnapped. When Draco was returned to us he had been tortured and raped. At the time we could only speculate but it was enough for me to know that my child would not be safe with Lucius."

"Are you trying to say that Lord Malfoy had something to do with Draco Shacklebot's kidnapping?"

"No. I'm not trying to say that. I am stating, Lord Malfoy kidnapped, tortured and raped Draco and I won't allow him the opportunity to do it to Altair as well."

Harry finished his statement just as the veritaserum wore off and all hell broke loose in the courtroom.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY. You wouldn't believe the trouble I've been having with writing lately. The outline is there, I know what I want to see but getting the words out has been difficult. I've actually spent 3 weeks stuck on getting this one stupid paragraph written. I finally got it and where off and running again. I really hope that I don't run into this again but I make no promises. I do apologize for the delay though. I was debating on making this chapter longer to make up for the delay but decided to post it faster instead of longer.**_

_**Also if your reading my other story, yes I'll admit it, I'M STUCK! I almost want to bring in another writer to help with the chapter I'm on because of the content but my pride wont let me. I'll get it there. I promise. Just let me get over this hang up I've got and I'll get it out. Not promising a date but soon.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_No. I'm not trying to say that. I am stating, Lord Malfoy kidnapped, tortured and raped Draco and I won't allow him the opportunity to do it to Altair as well."_

_Harry finished his statement just as the veritaserum wore off and all hell broke loose in the courtroom._

_

* * *

_

As I started to come around I noticed that it was quiet around me and I was laying on something soft. It took me a moment to realize that it was a bed and I was laying on soft silk sheets. Weird, since the last thing I remembered was being in the courtroom testifying. Slowly I cracked open one eye. Instantly, both eyes were wide open and I sat straight up in the bed. My bed. My bed in San Francisco.

I looked around the room and it even looked like my room. The sheets were the same color silver, the pillows formerly under my head the same lavender. Syria's cradle sitting by the wall with her favorite stuffed unicorn nestled in the corner. Everything was the same.

Was it all a dream? Was losing Nate and moving back to England nothing but a heartbreaking dream?

The bathroom door creaked open and out stepped Nate. My beautiful husband. My chest felt tight and I could feel my eyes stinging with the effort to hold back tears as I watched him dry his hair. Finally, he looked up and gave me that sexy grin of his.

"Finally awake I see."

"N..Nate?"

"Well who else did you think I could be sweetheart?"

I jumped out of bed and wrapped my arms around him finally allowing the tears to fall.

"Oh thank Merlin! It was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream."

I felt his arms tighten around me and hear his voice crack when he spoke.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it wasn't a dream. It was real."

"No. You're lying it can't be real. Your here in my arms! I can feel you! THIS is real!"

"Sweetheart, calm down. Yes, in a way this is real. But only in a way. I really am gone sweetheart."

"Then... then, I'm dead?"

"Not exactly. Sit on the bed and we'll talk. I'll explain everything to you."

Nate guided me over to the bed to sit down and turned back to the wardrobe to quickly get dressed. When he was finished he sat next to me taking my hand in his own. He looked in my eyes and rubbed soothing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"What's going on Nate? You're dead but you're not? I'm not exactly dead? Please explain this to me."

"I'm going to. Just be patient and listen to me. I know that being patient isn't one of your strong points but I really need you to be right now."

Confused and wanting answers I nodded my head.

"Ok. Yes I'm really dead. This place where we are is my own personal version of limbo. That's why it looks like our home. It looks like the one place I was happiest in my life. I'm here so I can watch over you and our family until the time is right for me to move on. That can be anytime I chose. Whether it be when you finally move passed my death, when the children are grown, or even now. Whenever I decide that I don't need or don't want to watch over you guys any more. Normally I can look out the windows and watch anything I want but because you're here, I wont be able to. Some b.s. about you not really being dead or something.

"Anyways, I've watched over you and our family since I died. I've got to say, I'm glad you've finally come out of that funk you were in. How the hell are you supposed to move on with your life and marry again if you never get passed my death?"

How could he think like that? Did my love, our marriage really mean so little that he thought I could get over him so easily? I wrenched my hand away from him and jumped to my feet. Whirling to face the man I loved and married, I started screaming at him.

"WHAT? I love you! You expect me to believe that I'm supposed to just get over you and move on to someone else like you were never apart of my life? How can you think so low of me and my love for you?"

"Sweetheart, would you please sit down and SHUT UP!"

Dumbfounded over the fact that my husband actually talked to me like that, I dropped into a chair not far from the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to yell at you. I just have a lot I need to say and not much time. It's important that we get through this conversation and you questioning our entire life together is not going to help matters. I love you and I know you love me. I know my passing wasn't easy on you and moving on isn't going to be easy either, but it's something you MUST do. If you were really dead, I wouldn't have to explain all of this to you. You'd already know but because your still living your life, you're not supposed to have the insider information I am trying to give you. Now, can I continue or are you going to just keep interrupting me?"

"Ok. Let's hear it."

"Ok. The three of us; you, me and Severus are meant to be. We are supposed to be this perfect soul bonded triad. In order for us to all be together we had to complete a few tasks. If we completed these tasks successfully, then in our next reincarnation we would lead a perfectly happy life. TOGETHER. Now we've tried this before. A few times actually. And we've always failed. This is the first time we've ever gotten so close to succeeding. You and Severus have one more task to complete and then we'll finally be able to be truly happy without the Fates interfering in our lives.

"We nearly failed again but the Fates have decided to extend your man-who-lived status until you've completed this one last task. I think it's their way of making up for all the pain and suffering we've handled through the years. This is the only reason you're still alive right now. If the Fates hadn't interfered, you and I would be sitting here watching our family mourn the both of us because Lucius decided to be a dick instead of just being sent to Azkaban, he had to go and try and kill you before getting himself killed. Now, we don't have much time left so let me finish explaining.

"Every time we've been reincarnated, we have had to find each other with no clue of who we were looking for or even that we were looking. There has also been an evil facing the world that needed to be defeated with the help of at least two of us. The final task that we have needed to do is actually the easiest yet we've never succeeded in doing it. We, the three of us, well actually only two are required, are supposed to bring about an era of peace and tranquility in the world. We are meant to be the parents of the child that will bring the world together. He will unify all species and his existence will end the threat of any future dark lords. To be blunt, we are the destined to be the parents of the reincarnation of Merlin.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I know that you want to fight and not believe what I have told you but I need you to make peace with your fate. Yes, you could ignore what I've told you and live the rest of your life without either of the men you love. But this would cause two things to happen. The world will not truly know peace until Merlin is reborn. And, call me selfish but most importantly to me, the three of us will never live a truly happy and peaceful life."

I sat there stunned. It was all too much information to take in. The three of us were destined to be this perfect soul bonded triad? We were destined to be the parents of Merlin reincarnate? It was just too much. I must have sat there for sometime thinking about everything Nate had said. The next thing I know, he's kneeling in front of me holding both of my hands in his.

"Sweetheart, I know that this is a lot to take in. I know your scared and overwhelmed but it really comes down to one simple question. Do you love Severus? I'm not asking if you love him more than me. I'm not asking for you to forget about me. Don't think about Fate's plans or what could be. I am simply asking, do you love Severus?"

I looked into the eyes of the man I love, the man I married. I could see what he was asking me. He wasn't asking me to forget what we had. He was asking me to be happy and live the rest of my life with the other man that had a hold over my heart so that I could be happy now and we could all be happy in the future.

"Yes, Love, I do."

He leaned up and kissed me. A soft gentle kiss.

"Good. Then go back to our family. Make a life and a home with Severus. I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit up here watching over all of you until the time comes that I have you and Severus back again."

"But I'm not ready to go back yet. I want to spend some more time with you!"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I wish we had more time but we don't. Time moves faster here, you've been here longer than you realize. You have to go back now."

I tried to grab onto Nate and hold him to me but I noticed my hands went right through his arms. It was as if I wasn't even there. The room started getting dark and I was panicking.

"One last thing Sweetheart. Remember what I said about the Fates."

Then everything went black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was white. I was laying on something soft yet slightly stiff. The smell of the room is what finally helped me place my whereabouts. A hospital room. I felt someone holding onto my hand and turned my head to the right.

Severus.

He was looking to the side with a slight smile. What had captured his attention? It wasn't like him to smile at all, especially not where others might see him. Following his line of sight, I noticed a playpen. Inside the playpen was Syria playing with some toys. About that time she looked up and smiled.

"Da Da."

"Yes baby. Daddy is here but he's still sleeping."

She pulled herself up on her chubby little legs and pointed at me.

"No! Da Da! Da Da! Da Da!"

Severus went to argue with her again when I gave a gentle squeeze to his hand. He whipped around so fast, I was surprised he didn't hurt himself.

It was barely a whisper but I could still hear it, "Harry."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: Consider the quick posting as a peace offering for the long delay of the previous chapter. I also wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, especially for the last chapter. Your continued support means a lot to me. **_

_**Oh just a tiny oops I made in the previous chapter that I already went and fixed, it was a tiny little thing, I had Syria calling Harry "Pop pop" when it should of been "DaDa" no biggie but the mistake irked me so I fixed it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Harry! Oh Merlin, finally. POPPY! HE'S AWAKE"

Severus practically climbed on the bed with me as he ran his hands everywhere trying to make sure I was really awake and fine. I couldn't help but to chuckle as Poppy tried to pull him away from me so she could examine me. All the while, Syria was in her playpen yelling for attention.

"Severus, settle down. Let Poppy check on me and then you can resume fretting."

I think I startled him. Instantly he stood up, back straight, blank mask appearing on his face.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Potter-Dumbledore-Burtram, I do NOT fret."

Chuckling I couldn't help but reply, "Sure you don't, Severus, sure you don't."

While Severus went to pick up and calm Syria, Poppy proceeded to examine me.

"Well Harry, all things considered, your doing just fine. I don't know how you do it but you've managed to yet again survive the killing curse."

"Yeah, I guess the Fates are not through with me yet."

"Well, physically your fine. I'd like to keep you here overnight and then you are free to go. I want you to take it easy for a few days though. And for Merlin's sake please stop trying to get yourself killed!"

"HEY! It's not like I went to court hoping to die!"

"Whatever Harry."

With that she turned on her heels and strode back to her office.

"Severus?"

"Mr. Potter-Dumbledore-Burtram?"

"Oh give it a rest Severus. You've been in my arse! Knock off the formal 'I couldn't care less' attitude. I'm sure you were scared and worried but I'm ok now."

He huffed! He actually huffed at me!

"I'll have you know I don't do scared and worried."

"Uh huh, whatever Severus. Now, let me see my baby."

Severus handed Syria to me and I couldn't believe how much she had changed. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Hello beautiful. You've gotten so big. How long was I out Sev?"

"Five months Harry."

"Five months. I didn't think it had been that long. I've missed so much. Oh sweetling, I missed your birthday!"

"Well technically, you were there, just in a coma. We did not want you to miss out on the party so we had it here in the hospital wing. The other children just left actually. We have gotten into the habit of coming up here after classes so the children could tell you about their day before retiring to my quarters for the night. They've just gone to dinner. Would you like me to get them for you?"

"Not just yet, if you don't mind. Thank you for taking care of the children for me."

"Harry, I meant what I said, it doesn't matter to me who their biological fathers are, I love them all as if they were my own. I know we are no longer in a relationship but that doesn't mean I will disregard one or more of the children for simply not having my blood."

"I know Sev. I still thank you for doing it. I'm sure it couldn't be easy to go from being a single man to basically being the single father to four children in less than a year. It takes a great man to take on what responsibility you had already taken on, but to do even more means more to me than I could ever tell you."

"There's no need to thank me Harry. I consider it an honor to be a part of their lives."

"Enough mushy stuff. If someone came in now, they'd think we were a couple of bloody Hufflepuffs."

"Indeed."

"So... what happened?"

"I assume you mean at that blasted court hearing. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I could feel the potion wearing off and I told the court that Lucius had raped and tortured Draco. Then I woke up here." I really didn't think it was a good idea to tell him about my time with Nate.

"Right. Well, Lucius stood up and started yelling about how you had no proof to back up your claim at which point your lawyer mentioned the recovered memories of Draco's. Lucius, seeing that it was going to end badly for him, yelled that if he was going down he'd be taking you with him. At that point he fired the killing curse at you. I think you were still slightly dazed from the verataserum because you did not even attempt to dodge the curse. It hit you right as the five Aurors in the room fired spells at Lucius.

"Evidently, one of them decided he was not going to take any chances of letting a murderer go because instead of a simple stunning spell, he hit Lucius with a strong severing hex. By the time he was down from the stunners, he'd already bled to death from his head being nearly severed. With all the commotion, it took a good twenty minutes before I could get to you. I don't think I had ever been as devastated as I was at that moment. Not even the day you left me."

He paused to gather his thoughts and I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His head was turned away from me but he looked in my eyes when he continued speaking again. I could see the love and despair in his eyes. His normal Slytherin mask, no where in sight.

"When I gathered you in my arms, I couldn't believe you were gone. I was rocking you with my head on your chest. I was so distraught that at first I thought I was imagining things. However; after listening some more, I was sure I heard it. Your heart was beating. I yelled for someone to get a medic and started running scans on you. When it was decided that you were stable, we moved you to St. Mungos. You were there for three days before it was decided that there was nothing physically wrong with you. You were just in a coma and they said it was just a waiting game for if and when you would wake up. At this point your father decided that it would be best for everyone if we brought you back here to Hogwarts."

And just like that the look in his eyes was gone, replaced with his emotionless mask. He stood with his back straight and untangled our hands.

"Now, if you are alright here with Syria, I shall go fetch the rest of the children."

I nodded yes and he spun on his heels and proceeded to leave as quickly as he could without appearing to flee. Just before he reached the doors I called out to him.

"Severus?"

He didn't turn around but he did stop.

"When I get out of here and on my feet again, would you have dinner with me? Alone."

He still did not turn around but I could hear a slight smile in his voice when he replied, "I would like that," before opening the doors.

I looked down at Syria and told her, "your papa is right. It's time to move on with my life and that man is part of it."

All I got in response was a smile and some happy sounding babbling. I guess I'll take that as her approval. I wonder what the rest of my children will think.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Family is Everything**_

**Disclaimer: While I love the books, if I owned the rights to them, the story would have been different.**

_**Summary: The war is over and Harry is starting his life with Severus and Lucius. The arrival of his godson changes his perspective on the men in his life causing him to flee the country. 12 years later, after the death of his husband, he returns with a few surprises in tow. SLASH HP/SS/LM, HP/OC, HP/SS. Ignores HBP and DH. AU/OOC MPREG**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: So not only am I later than I had wanted to be, by three days at that, I'm sure that this chapter is going to upset some people. See, I was writing this chapter, I had gotten about half way through and I got stuck. I was trying to figure my way out of it when an idea came at me taking the chapter into an entirely different direction. I know that everyone will be sad when they realize where this chapter is going but I can only hope that you'll still like it. Oh and just so everyone knows, there is a part of this chapter that I borrowed from the movie Serendipity. **_

_**Anyways, I'm just going to go hide now and try to finish up the next chapter of my other story while hiding from the flames I can feel headed my way. Well, at least I'll be warm while writing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen; the Minister of Magic would like to say a few words."

A tall woman with long black hair and brilliant green eyes, rose from the first row of seats and made her way up onto the stage.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Lyn, how many times must I tell you not to call me Headmaster? I'm your brother for crying out loud!"

A slight smile graced the woman's face as she replied, "At least once more, Theodore."

Theodore attempted to glare at his sister for her sass. However; growing up observing the glares of Severus Snape made his appear weak.

"As usual I had a full speech prepared. However; standing here, preparing to give it, it seems completely inadequate. So instead, I'm just going to speak from my heart.

Severus Snape was a very intense and complicated man. He was born January 9, 1960 to Eileen Prince and Tobias Snape. He graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1978 and was quick to return two years later as a Potion Master and the new head of Slytherin house.

Around this time, his life turned dark. Reeling from the loss of his friendship with my grandmother and determined to never again be subjected to the cruelty that he suffered at the hands of my own grandfather and great uncles; he joined the Death Eater ranks. Fortunately; he saw the error of his ways when my grandparents were killed. He turned towards the light and spent the next 17 years as a double agent working to bring down the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Near the end of the war; he spent every free moment he had training Harry Potter for the final battle. During that time, the animosity between the two turned to friendship and eventually love. Unfortunately; fate had her own twist to throw in. A month after the final battle, Harry overheard part of a conversation which resulted in him leaving the country. It would take twelve years and the death of Harry's husband to bring the two back together.

Severus was very patient and after many months, his patience paid off and he was rewarded with Harry asking him out on a date. I remember him holding me on his lap and telling me stories of their first few dates.

From the tales he told, their first date was absolutely hilarious. Harry was so nervous. He'd planned the whole thing to be completely sweet and romantic. Unfortunately, it completely backfired. The restaurant he'd chosen was owned by a wizard that had long had a crush on Severus. Throughout the entire meal he was flirting with Severus, driving Harry's jealousy higher and higher. He was practically fuming by the time they finally left.

Not to be deterred from his game plan, Harry proceeded to take Severus for a romantic walk around the Black Lake. They had stopped along the edge of the lake and kissed. I'm sure it was very sweet and romantic; however, when they pulled apart, Harry leaned too far back and both went tumbling into the lake. Severus came up spluttering and fuming. He told me that he was about to start ranting at Harry for his clumsiness but when he looked at him, Harry was smacking himself trying to get rid of the leeches that had somehow managed to get underneath of his robes. Severus found the whole thing hilarious and after helping Harry out of the lake, and freeing him of the leeches, proceeded to snog him senseless."

Lyn paused when a few people in the crowd chuckled over the story.

"To Severus, his family was everything. After dating for 8 months, Severus proposed to Harry on the anniversary of the day they first gave into their feelings for each other. I asked him once why he chose that day to propose and he told me that it was the anniversary of the day his life changed forever.

Even as a little girl, the story of his proposal brought tears to my eyes. When I was older, he told me that he had borrowed the idea from a movie that Grandma Minnie and Grandpa Albus forced him to endure. He started the day with sending Harry an owl at breakfast with a clue to follow. The clue led him through parts of the school that were important to Harry's past. The Fat Lady painting in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms. The third floor corridor that led to the room where the Sorcerer's Stone was hidden. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom that hides the entrance to the Chamber of Secret's. The Whomping Willow that leads to the Shrieking Shack. The docks of the Black Lake where the second tasks of the Triwizard Tournament took place. The Room of Requirement where the DA meetings were held. The Astronomy tower where Grandpa Albus faked his death. The Potion's classroom where the two practiced dueling and finally to Severus' old chambers.

It took Harry the entire day to travel down memory lane and into the now empty teacher's quarters. Except this time it wasn't empty. Sitting in the middle of the living room was a giant gift wrapped box, about 5 feet tall. Concealed in a corner hidden under a disillusionment charm was Severus watching the scene unfold. He said, Harry stared at the box in wonder for a moment before he saw a tag with his name on it. Opening the box he was perplexed to find another box about 3 ½ feet tall. Again he opened the box bewildered when he again found another box. Ripping through the wrapping paper and digging through the boxes he went through 4 more boxes before ending up with one that looked like a ring box that was more fitting for a dollhouse, it was so small. As soon as he held the tiny box in his bare hand, it re-sized to the size of a normal ring box. Harry stared at the box for a few minutes with tears in his eyes before he opened it to find... it was empty!

Severus watched the entire thing from the corner and couldn't help coming out from under his spell when he saw Harry's face fall. Holding a ring in his hand, he walked up behind Harry and whispered 'You have to say yes first.' And of course, we all know he said yes. They were married six months later.

Yet again, Fate had a twist to throw in. Although, according to a letter Harry had written to Severus, he knew it was coming. They had only been married three months when it was discovered that Harry was pregnant. A truly joyous event. From what everyone has ever told me, Severus took being an anxious expectant father to an extreme. Although no one could blame him. Even though this was their fifth child, this was the first pregnancy that Severus had been present for. Six months later, during final exams, Severus received word that Harry had gone into labor. He was so excited and worked up that he completely forgot about his students and ran straight to the hospital wing. Three hours later they welcomed their youngest and final child to the family. Mer-lyn Lily Snape. Within minutes, tragedy struck. Severus would never tell me what happened next. He said it just hurt too much. When I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts, I convinced Grandma Minnie to tell me.

After the baby was born, Harry held his newborn daughter and told her how much he loved her before Severus took her away to be cleaned up and checked over. The Healer was cleaning up and healing Harry from the delivery when the slight bleeding turned into a hemorrhage. Within 15 minutes, the joyous birth of a baby turned into the grief from the loss of a loved one. Two days later, Lord Harry Potter-Black-Dumbledore-Burtram-Snape was laid to rest. From what everyone has told me, Severus was inconsolable after the loss of his husband. He couldn't even look at any of his children. He locked himself in a private room in the hospital wing and held his husband. Finally, Grandpa Albus came to him with a letter that Harry had left in his care.

It wasn't until recently that I learned what was in that letter. Harry knew that he was going to die when their daughter was born. His letter said that he had known before they had even started dating that he would die after having one more child. He chose not to tell Severus feeling that it wasn't fair for them both to be weighed down by the knowledge of the future. He also was afraid that Severus would do what he could to prevent a pregnancy just so he could not lose his husband. Harry, however, claimed to know how important that child was to the future. He knew their child was going to change the world. And I have to say, I think she's done a damn fine job of it."

Chuckles could be heard throughout the hall at that last statement.

"Harry went on to tell his husband how important it was for Severus to continue to be a good father to all their children and to never blame the baby for his death. It was Severus' responsibility to turn them into the strong witches and wizards that Harry knew they would be. Harry had done his part, and now it was Severus' turn to do what Fate required of them. Harry knew that they would meet again and have a long happy life together. Later that evening, Severus curled up in the bed he shared with his husband, this time sharing it with their five children.

Severus had always tried to help his children in any way he could; however, the death of his husband seemed to push him even more to be involved in their lives. He even gave up his post as Head of Slytherin stating that it was more important for him to be there for his children. He was proud of all of his children. He regularly boasted that he was the only parent that could claim that all his children had graduated as Head Boy or Girl and as top of their year straight across the board. Of course, it did get a little sticky when Teddy, Anemone and Altair all qualified for those distinctions at the same time. Just another reason for him to brag since at no other time in history has there been two Head Boys or three valedictorians.

Once all of his children graduated, he retired from teaching and opened a small apothecary. This business allowed him to continue with his passion for potions while still allowing him time to spend with his grandchildren. And in case you didn't know, he has more than a few of those. Twenty-three in fact. Fourteen boys and nine girls that despite his arguments to the contrary, he spoiled rotten. Four of them are well on the way to surpassing him in the field of potions.

After I became the first ever female Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, he confided in me that he never thought he would live to see the day that our world would be at peace. He was certain that he would die at the end of a dark witch or wizards wand. Instead, he passed away peacefully in his sleep, in his own bed, surrounded by his numerous family and friends. His final words to us were, 'Take care of each other, be there for each other, love each other. A peaceful existence is a wonderful thing; however, it pales in comparison to the gift of family. Nothing should be more important than that gift. You all have shown me that. You've shown me that family is everything and it has been an honor to know and love each and every one of you.'

Like he said, family is everything. And that is what he was to me. He was my father and I will miss him dearly. However; I know he taught me all that I need to know to make this world into the utopia it should be. I also know that he is happy now. I can just imagine him standing behind my dad with his hands wrapped around him, watching over all of us with great love and pride.

While I can not say it is a pleasure, because it is the farthest thing from it, I will say it is with my own great pride and love that I stand before you today to help usher my father onto the next great adventure. I would ask that you all rise and raise your wands to the sky."

The massive crowd that filled the Great Hall to capacity raised their wands to the sky with a cry of "**Tutus ad alteram vitam**."

Mer-lyn Lily Snape; Minister of Magic, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards walked off the stage and down to the casket that stood in front of the crowd. Reverently running her hand over the smooth marble surface before placing a kiss upon it's lid.

"Good-bye father. Tell dad that I love him. I hope that your next life is the peaceful and love filled one that you were promised."

Lyn joined her siblings Teddy, Anemone, Altair and Siria as they raised their wands and levitated their father's casket outside where he would be buried along side their dad, Grandpa Albus and Grandma Minnie.

* * *

_**FOURTY-TWO YEARS LATER**_

Two first year boys sat talking quietly in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. They were both eleven years old. The slightly taller one had blond hair and blue eyes. The other, black hair and blazing green eyes. They were both getting anxious as the train was about to leave.

"What if he's not here? Maybe we were wrong and he's not going to be here?"

"Have some faith. He'll be here."

"But what if he's not?"

The other boy did not have the opportunity to respond as just then the door to the compartment slid open. They looked up and spotted the black haired, black eyed boy that had just walked in. The two already in the compartment glanced at each other before grins spread across both their faces. The smaller boy was the first to speak.

"Sure took you long enough."

"Yeah, he was certain you were going to stand us up."

The black eyed boy gave them both a slight smirk.

"Now why would I do that? I just wanted to make you sweat a little, my loves."

The boys were happy to finally be together at last. They had been through so much in the past and now they were getting the life that had been promised to them. Surprisingly, contrary to what should have happened, they knew exactly who each other where and what had happened to bring them where they were today.

The Blue eyed boy spoke up, "I'm Marcus by the way. Marcus Fletchley and this green eyed beauty is Orion Malfoy."

"Godric. Godric Westwood."

The other two boys could not help but laugh.

"Your parents named you Godric? The ultimate Slytherin is named Godric?"

"Yes, yes, laugh it up guys. It's just hilarious. At least the different houses were abolished when Teddy became Headmaster. I think I would truly die of embarrassment if I was sorted into Gryffindor."

Orion walked up to Godric and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you but you do have to admit it is hilarious. Regardless. It doesn't matter to me what your name is. Just that we are all three here together with no destiny carved out for us that will keep us apart."

"Very true. Come. Let's sit and you can tell me about your lives up until this point. We've got a long ride to the school and tons to catch up on."

With that, the three boys sat down and began to tell each other everything that had occurred in their lives since they decided it was time to be reincarnated nearly twelve years before. They did not know what was going to happen to them during their lives. All they knew was that they had each other and the fates had promised them that nothing was going to tear them apart again.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Translation:**_

_**Tutus ad alteram vitam – Safe passage into the next life.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN: I would like to take a moment to thank all my readers that hung with me through this whole story as well as the alternative version. I really am grateful to all of you. Especially the reviewers that encouraged me to keep writing even when I was to the point of thinking about quitting.**_

_**I'm nearly done with the Prequel to Time To Wake Up as well. Once I'm finished with that story, I have a couple of more in the works for both HP and Southern Vampire fanfictions. They will take awhile to get posted though as I plan on getting them complete before posting even their first chapters that way I don't have to worry about leaving my readers hanging again like I did during this story.**_

_**Again, thank you to all of you for joining in and sticking with me on this story.**_


End file.
